Faeries In The Garden
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Zoro has just moved to Ireland with his foster father Mihawk. In a town bred by folklores Zoro would think these people nothing but superstitious, are they? Or is a skeptical Zoro out of his mind when he happens to see one of their 'Little People?
1. Happy Birthday

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah the idea came to me when I was thinking about my finished story 'The Demon Swordsman' and how I had no other ideas for One Piece stories. I was sad and happy at the same time, happy because it would give me time to finish the other One Piece stories that I NEED to finish, but sad because I can't think of another beloved One Piece fan fiction, so I ended up renting a book from the library called Faeries with lots of illustrations of them, which I'd love to draw sometime :) Well reading it, it gave me an idea about Faeries and perhaps a fanfic, of course with the ideas already from 'The Child Thief' that I had read earlier this year.**

**And so a new fanfic was born. I decided to already start typing this up because I wanted to give Zoro a fic for his birthday :D But my com is down and the library is closed so this will have to be belated a little, even though it started on Nov. 11th. Well I hope you all enjoy and I hope I can keep up my other fanfics, which I'm sure I can ;D**

Summary: Zoro has just moved to Ireland with his foster father Mihawk. Living in a small town where folklores and legends bred it Zoro would think these people nothing but superstitious, but are they really? Or is a skeptical Zoro just out of his mind when he happens to see one of their 'Little People'?

* * *

Green . . . it was everywhere. The land, the moss-covered rocks, even the few trees that were dotted along the landscape. You'd think green wouldn't bother this teen since his eyes, even his hair, consisted of the color.

But it did.

Could it be that this land was too green? Or was it because this land was not like the land he had grown up in and once come to call home? That could be it.

They had moved around before so why was this move any different than the last dozen? The teen didn't understand yet understood at the same time. It was because their last move they had managed to stay in that land a good number of years, 9 to be exact. It was the longest they had ever lived in the same place, so moving . . . especially so far away from his friends was difficult . . . so very difficult.

"So what do you think of our new homeland Zoro?" the pale man driving asked, looking in the rearview mirror to see his foster son laying down in the backseat with his back against the window, occasionally turning to glance out toward the land.

"Hhh, it's too green," the teen groaned as he slug down in his seat and crossed his arms.

The teen's foster father sighed out at the boy's response. He had been like this the whole trip. He wouldn't blame him . . . Japan had been their homeland for a good 9 years, longer than any other land had been they lived at.

"I know it's nothing like Japan, but make the most of it alright," his foster father, Mihawk, had said, keeping his golden eyes on the road to watch out for sudden dips in the old dirt road.

"Whatever," Zoro sighed out, staring up at the land from the other window, nothing but rocks and green mulch everywhere.

After suddenly packing up your entire home, and then flying out to another island some great miles away from Japan only to rent a car and haul your belongings along the green lands to eventually find yourself out in the middle of nowhere could be quite tiresome and it was—for the both of them, but then with the teen's attitude the elder was soon coming down with a migraine and soon he wouldn't be able to take anymore of it.

He just wanted to arrive to their home soon, driving for hours could do that to you.

"Did you give your friend Saga your number so you can keep in touch?" Mihawk continued to try to lighten the teen's mood, but every time he glanced back at him he'd see the greenhead slouched down in his seat, looking over his cell-phone.

"Yeah, but it'd be great if we weren't moving out in the middle of nowhere where I didn't get no service!" Zoro growled, turning to show his useless cell-phone.

"Oh," Mihawk rolled his shoulders and turned his eyes back towards the road—he was never a technology man so he wouldn't understand this 'out of service' issue with those wireless phones, but it only dampened his foster child's moods and in turn gave him more of a headache from his sour attitude.

Another hard and frustrated sigh was heard from the back seat, which in turn made Mihawk sigh out. He leaned forward slightly, his eyelids dropping to cover half his eyes in annoyance.

"You knew we'd eventually have to move someday Zoro," he sighed out, keeping his eyes on the road that seemed to want to stretch on and on with nothing but rocks and grass to view. "You shouldn't have gotten so attached to Japan."

"I'm sorry if we happened to live there the longest in my life," Zoro muttered out, his emerald eyes glancing at his foster father in the front seat, driving towards their new home for who knows how many years . . . or months.

"Don't get snappy with me," Mihawk replied, gazing at the bitter teen from the rearview mirror with intense golden eyes. "When we moved to Japan I warned you we'd move again, apparently you didn't take that to heart."

"I'm 19 years old," Zoro grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why couldn't you have just left me at a college there or something?"

"Because we cannot stay in any place too long," Mihawk sighed out. "I knew it was a mistake, dwindling all those years in Japan. See what it's done to you."

"What?" Zoro asked, his tone higher as he came to sit up, his seat directly behind his foster father's. "How it's made me long for the friends I had to leave? How it's made me long to stay in one place and grow old? Is that it?"

"It's not for you to understand right now," Mihawk replied, hoping to end the conversation—at least with Zoro silent his headache didn't grow.

"Sure," Zoro scoffed, crossing his arms and slamming his back against the back seat roughly. "When will you learn I'm not like you _Mihawk_ . . . I want to stay in one place."

With another sigh Mihawk decided to remain quiet. A slight shake of his head was all he made as he drove on in silence. Perhaps Zoro would get back into his moving attitude he once sported around the age of 10. Spending 9 years in Japan had taken its toll on the boy and so Mihawk swore he'd never stay in any place too long again . . . if that is what fate decided.

* * *

Zoro woke up from his 100th nap that day and looked out the window to actually find himself looking at old buildings instead of land. He rubbed his eyes, sat up with a yawn, and looked at the small ancient town they happened to pass through on their way to their new house.

"This is where we will be spending a lot of time at," Mihawk suddenly spoke up, noticing Zoro was awake and looking at the old town.

"This town looks ancient," Zoro muttered, seeing the old vine-covered stone buildings of the town, even the architecture looked ancient and Zoro wondered just how old this town really was.

"It is," Mihawk nodded, passing through the small town within a good 20 minutes. "Some thousands of years old."

"How many?" Zoro asked, turning in his seat to stare at his foster father.

"There is an Archeologist here, she owns the only bookstore. I'm sure if you ask her she can enlighten you," Mihawk replied, turning down yet another old dirt road.

"Are we the only ones with a car around here?" Zoro asked, watching a lengthy dark man, with the strangest looking afro, pass by bicycling on the road, carrying nothing but a violin under his arm.

"It seems that way," Mihawk answered. "Most I believe own bicycles to get around—even though many live quite a few miles away from town."

"Well," Zoro sighed out, placing his chin on his folded arms that rested next to the car window. "At least they're healthy."

Mihawk let off a small chuckle but once again the ride was quiet. They had been driving since last night and all morning. Noon was coming and both were beginning to feel the ache of their cramped muscles, longing to walk on dry land and stretch, but their home wasn't far from here.

Driving past a bundle of trees Mihawk made one last turn before the car tilted downward and into another old muddy dirt road. Zoro glanced around and scowled at the sight of sheep and a Shepard herding them across the road. The old Shepard waved friendly at the newcomers and once the last of his sheep were out of the way Mihawk returned the gesture and drove on.

"It's official . . . we live out in the middle of nowhere," Zoro sighed out, crossing his arms and laying back down in the backseat.

"Don't be like that Zoro," Mihawk said, every now and then glancing back at the boy in the mirror. "At least there's much more space than that crowded town we lived at in Japan."

"Well at least we had neighbors," Zoro groaned, his sour attitude still ever present.

"That's strange," Mihawk spoke up, a small smirk playing across his features. "I once recall you telling me how annoyed you were at the noisy neighbors next-door to us and that you wished we lived out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah—and how old was I?" Zoro asked in sarcasm knowing Mihawk always pulled this up about the time when he was 12 and had complained about their neighbors, that was before he had any friends so it was a different story now.

The teen wanted to be left alone and he made it clear with a grumble as he turned his back towards his foster father—presumably taking another nap that day. Mihawk only shook his head, sighed once more, and continued on with their rive—their house shouldn't be too far away from here now.

"Here we are," he said, pulling into the grassy driveway and up to the old blue house.

Zoro poked his head up and looked at the house. It was a decent sized two-story house; it almost resembled a cottage though.

"Get out here and help me unpack," Mihawk said, grabbing his suitcase and snatching the old keys from his pocket.

"Does that thing even need keys? I'm pretty sure it was made before the invention of those things," Zoro snickered out the small joke as he grabbed his suitcase from the back seat and shut the car door, but Mihawk showed his dislike for the unnecessary joke as he turned to give him a wary look before unlocking the house.

Kicking the jammed door open Mihawk looked into the dark house. He turned and picked up his suitcase before heading inside.

"Now I have to warn you this is an old house, built around the 1700s so it has no electricity," Mihawk said as he lugged his luggage inside the dark and dusty home, leaving Zoro to stand in the doorway with his jaw and luggage dropped.

Zoro quickly shook off the shock and took up his luggage, heading inside to look at a dusty and creaky old home. He turned and watched his foster father place his suitcase on a dusky old table, and coughing slightly as he wiped it off.

"So . . . it doesn't have plumbing either—does it?" Zoro asked, looking around to find only a few pieces of old furniture still resided in this house.

"No," Mihawk said, finishing wiping off the small table. "If you want to take a bath it's out back."

Zoro watched where Mihawk's thumb pointed and as he gazed out a back window he happened to see in the distance an old shack of some sort, near the lake out back.

_You've got to be kidding me_, Zoro groaned inwardly . . . it was like they were living back in the stone ages!

"The bathhouse is near the lake so it'd make it easier to draw in water," Mihawk answered all of Zoro's unspoken questions.

"How . . . convenient," Zoro managed out a hard smile, lips pulled so tightly over his teeth you could tell it was fake.

"Luckily the caretakers left some lamps for us," Mihawk said, taking a match and lighting up the lamps that brought a good amount of light to the dark room.

It wasn't long, after the house was lit in the places where the sun from the windows couldn't reach, that the two headed out to the Uhaul to unpack all their belongings. Mihawk went to take a box out and as he turned, looked to see Zoro holding out his arms to take it into the house.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked the green-haired teen.

"Helping . . . you," Zoro answered, looking around slightly like it was the most obvious reason.

"Today's your birthday Zoro," Mihawk replied, reaching in his back pocket to pull out a wad of bills before tossing it to Zoro. "Go get yourself something in town. I'll unpack."

"But . . ." Zoro started up, looking at the bills in his hand.

"Not 'but's, go out and enjoy yourself," Mihawk said, walking past the teen and back into the house with. "It's the least that you can do today."

Zoro sighed out and then turned to look at the dirt road they had come from. He turned back towards the house where Mihawk was tidying up things and asked—

"How am I supposed to make it to town?"

"There's a bike in the shed," Mihawk responded from inside. "It's old but you can make due with it."

"Zoro grumbled to himself before slumping his shoulders and heading over to the shed that was some yards from the house's right.

Once he broke the rusted lock and opened it he groaned to see an old green bicycle—the thing looked at least 50 years old, but it was all he had. Back in Japan they lived near his school so he just walked there while others would ride bikes, he never needed one so never got one.

Heh, can't believe it was his birthday already, he could have sworn he had already turned 19 this year, but oh well.

"Happy _birthday_ to me," Zoro mockingly said as he took the bike out and hopped on, trying his best to steer back through the dirt roads and towards the town.

Zoro didn't know how long he had been on that dirt road until the town came back into view, but the strange thing was, was when it had come into view, suddenly it vanished. Stopping on the side of the road Zoro looked around.

"Da- -, did that town move?" He asked himself, scratching his head and looking around.

With a sigh he pedaled on, but still, every time he'd glance towards the town he suddenly found himself on another dirt road or something because the town wasn't before him anymore.

"Hhh, maybe it's this da- - dirt road," Zoro groaned before looking back behind him and suddenly seeing the town. "How the he- - did it get behind me? !"

With a huff Zoro turned his bike around and road towards the town . . . again, it vanished. He groaned before leaning over his bike for a quick rest—it seemed he had been pedaling for hours . . . probably had thanks to that vanishing town.

With a deep inhale of crispy fresh air he pressed down on the old pedals to go again, only to have the chain snap off and nearly toss him off the bike.

"Gah! What now? !" Zoro groaned, getting off his bike and looking to see what happened. "Tchah! The da- - chain broke!"

"It looks like your chain snapped."

"Tell me about it!" Zoro groaned with a roll of his eyes. "This bike's probably 50 years old so it's expected!"

"Actually, it's 52 years old."

"Well—I was _close_ enough," Zoro shook his head with a light snicker. "Wait . . ." Zoro suddenly noticed he wasn't alone, or talking to himself, and turned to see a strange looking young boy, bearing a straw hat.

You couldn't really see the boy's eyes for the straw hat, tied with a red ribbon, shadowed his eyes, only a large smile could be seen, and perhaps a strange crescent shaped scar on his left cheek. His clothes though looked quite out of place, white silk adorning all over his body, his shirt seemed a little loose like one of those old shirts worn by people from the 1700s, and his pants were of a silver hue, very out of place but Zoro just figured Irish people liked wearing such clothing and so shrugged it off.

"When did you get here?" the boy asked, a wide smile on his face.

"I should be asking you that," Zoro said, crossing his arms and staring at the strange boy who looked around 16 or perhaps 17. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since your chain snapped," the smiling mystery boy answered with a smile. "I haven't seen you around before—are you new?"

"Yeah," Zoro sighed, standing up and wiping his greasy hands. "Me and my foster father just moved here. It's gonna be our new home I guess."

Zoro let out a sigh and turned his eyes back to the boy who only stood there, smiling. It was a tad bit chilly outside and yet the boy wasn't even wearing a sweater like Zoro was. Wasn't he cold?

"You look pretty strong," the boy suddenly spoke up. "Are you?"

"Uh . . . yeah . . . I guess so," Zoro said, it really wasn't up to one to say they were strong—but others who observed them.

"Nee, hee, no wonder why the chain broke," the boy suddenly let out a childish giggle—the giggle almost sounding as if it belonged to a five-year-old boy . . . strange.

"Yeah, guess so," Zoro groaned, some birthday this turned out to be.

"Might I ask—is today your birthday?" the young boy asked, Zoro blinked in confusion—what kind of a person would ask a complete stranger that . . . and how the heck did he guess so good?

"Yeah . . . why?" Zoro asked, looking quite leery at the boy.

"Then I shall grant you a single wish!" the boy with the large smile said, holding up his index finger to signal one. "Would you wish me to correct your chain?"

"Uh—S-Sure," Zoro said, moving out of the way and watching as the boy placed a hand on his hat, squatted down and examined the damaged.

Still watching on in confusion he watched as the boy took the snapped chain in his index finger and thumb, He rubbed them together some before placing the chain back. He hopped back up and spun towards the stunned teen.

"Wish granted!" the boy said, his pearly whites almost blinding the teen.

"O-Okay," Zoro stuttered slightly and looked at his bike to see it indeed was fixed—but how? "Well thank-you stranger, but . . . may I ask another favor?"

"No more wishes," the boy said, holding his arms out like an 'X'. "One is all."

"No, it's not a wish," Zoro said, shaking his head. "Do you happen to know how to get to the town?"

"Oh," the boy said before turning in a direction and pointing. "That way."

"Thanks," Zoro said, hopping on his bike and then pedaling . . . in the opposite direction that was pointed.

"Oi! Wrong way!" the boy called out and Zoro inwardly cursed before turning around and pedaling in the right direction.

"Thanks again," Zoro said as he passed the boy by with a wave, which the boy in turn waved back.

The last thing Zoro heard as he rode off was a call from the boy saying—

"I like your hair!"

Zoro turned back to look at the boy but found him gone. It was a little weird because where could the boy have gone? Nothing but grassy lands all over and the small forests were some distances away. It was as if he suddenly vanished into thin air, but no one could do that . . . right?

With a shrug Zoro managed to find the town and upon entering it noticed some of the odd stares he was getting from the townspeople—especially from the elderly. He shook it off and came to place his bike in one of the racks; he didn't have a lock so if it got stolen it would end up getting stolen.

Looking around Zoro thought the town seemed dreary. Though the skies were overcast and a chill was in the air, did the town have to resemble the weather? Nothing but old stone buildings looking older than even his house. With a sigh he walked through the town and looked to see they had a fountain in the midst of the town, and it was actually working.

He sat down on it and watched a stray dog come up to it for a drink. He sat there for a while, even watching a few birds flock around a weird looking statue of a . . . was that a pixie? Suddenly, musical notes were caught in his ears, along with the laughter of many children. Zoro turned to see a bundle of children all laughing and squealing as they chased after a hopping musician who led them in circles around the fountain, and him.

Zoro recognized the musician as that man he had seen earlier, riding his bike towards the town. He watched the darker man fiddle and sing as the children clapped and cheered.

"One more song! One more song!" the children chanted and cheered.

"Ah, children, shall you run me out of songs?" the tall musician asked with a large smile, bending down to the youngsters.

"Yeah! Yeah!" they cheered.

"Ah, it looks like I'm outvoted, Yohoho," the musician chuckled before placing his violin against his chin ready to play again, but halted upon noticing the newcomer in town. "Oh my, look here children, we have a newcomer. What be your name fine gentleman?"

_Gentleman?_ Zoro asked himself with a blink before smiling slightly.

"Roronoa Zoro," he answered.

"I am Humming Brooke," the tall lengthy musician said with a bow. "I am this town's musician."

"They actually have one of those?" Zoro asked with a blink.

"Yes, I am, though the only one I'm afraid, yohoho!" Brooke said with a laugh, raising his fiddle in the air. "Would you like a song young one?"

"Me?" Zoro asked, pointing to his chest. "You want me to pick?"

"Of course," Brooke said with a smile. "Any newcomer gets first pick of my songs. It's tradition."

"Yeah mister! Hurry up and play a song so Brooke can play his Faerie music!" the children said, turning to Zoro with anxious expressions.

"Faerie music?" Zoro asked, looking at the smiling musician.

"That's right," Brooke said with a nod. "This town was bred on many folklores of Faeries and Goblins. It is said that Faerie music is something so beautiful that once heard you will forever long for its melody once again. I aspire to play melodies just as excellent as they!"

"Sure," Zoro said, trying to keep his chuckles inside—for respect . . . these people here were crazy.

"So name your song Mr. Roronoa," Brooke said, placing his violin against his chin.

"Can you play _any_ song?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

"Try me," Brooke said, the hint of a dare in his tone and Zoro was going to meet that dare.

"Alright . . . play . . . Bink's Sake," Zoro said, a smirk crossing his features.

"Ah, I see you are from another island," Brooke said, a small giggle in his tone. "That is an old song from the Japanese people."

"Well, I'm impressed," Zoro said, leaning back slightly. "You know the song."

"I do," Brooke said with a nod. "And, like I promised, I shall play it for you."

Brooke struck his fiddle and suddenly the familiar tune struck Zoro's ears. He smiled and closed his eyes to just listen to it. A little bit of home is what he thought and right now . . . on this day especially, he was glad he could hear this old song again.

The children all cheered once the song was over; though Brooke had sung it in Japanese they still enjoyed it. He offered them to sing it in English and once they all agreed he began to play again.

"I'm gonna head off to get somethin' to eat," Zoro said, pointing towards the bakery as he made his way there. "Nice meeting you Brooke."

"You too Mr. Zoro!" Brooke waved at the greenhead as the children flocked around him to continue playing.

Zoro shook his head with a sigh before he headed off to the bakery and watched a blonde teen, perhaps around his age, setting out pastries for hungry oncomers. He came up to him and took out a few bills before setting it against the counter.

"I'd like a few of those cook," he said rather snobbishly and the blonde just didn't like his tone.

The blonde cook turned to him and crossed his arms, his bangs only covering one eye and a cigarette placed neatly between his pale thin lips.

"Oh you would?" he asked, narrowing his visible eye slightly. "And just where be you from stranger?"

"Just moved here so can I get something to eat?" Zoro asked. "I had to pedal a long way here on this crappy bicycle."

"Sorry, but you'll have to ask nicely," the blonde said, closing his eye and smiling wickedly sweet.

"What?" Zoro asked with a blink. "Look I'm paying you so you should just take it and give me some pastries, that's your job right?"

"Sorry—I don't listen to a- -holes," the cook said, taking the pastries and putting them in a woven basket.

"What the he- - is this? !" Zoro growled. "What kind of a cook are you? !"

"A shi- -y one by all that concerns you," the blonde answered, looking at the greenhead and noticing the odd coloring of hair.

"This is the only bakery in town! Where the he- - can I get other pastries? !" Zoro growled, slamming his fists down on the wooden counter, the blonde cook noticing the cracking but remaining completely undaunted by the teen's might.

"Well then you're shi- outta luck," the blonde said, about to turn and wave the jerkish teen off but a sudden peg leg came down upon his head quite hard.

"Gah!" he groaned out, rubbing his abused noggin.

"You denying customers again Sanji? !" came a ragged voice, the head chef looking at the younger with narrowed eyes. "I don't think so!"

"B-But old man!" Sanji muttered out an excuse. "He was—"

"I don't give a da- - if he spit in your face! You serve anyone who comes here! You hear me? !" The older blonde said, looking quite weak to be standing up.

"Alright," Sanji sighed out. "But get back in bed old man. I can take care of things."

"Heh, well it seems I can't trust you to do that if you keep harassing our customers!" the older chef said, looking rather pale from sickness, but managing to hold on to the last strength he had.

"Just get your da- - a- - in bed!" Sanji nearly shouted. "You're sick and I can't have you coughing all over the food. I can handle getting harassed."

With a grumble the older chef turned and began hopping back up the stairs he came down from. The younger, Sanji, immediately ran off to help him back in bed but managed a last hard glare at the newcomer.

"I'll be back to deal with _you_," he said before turning and helping his old man back to bed.

Zoro only groaned. He tried waiting for a little while, but he was never a patient man and so he tossed a good number of bills down, took two pastries and went off eating them. He looked around the town for any other places to perhaps visit.

There wasn't much but something caught his eye. It was a bookstore—probably the only one. It said 'Nico's Books' and it was then he realized that Mihawk had said an Archeologist owned the place and could probably tell him how old this town was. With a shrug Zoro went off and into the store. The sound of the doorbell caught the owner's attention as she sat in a large chair, reading a few books.

"Welcome to my book store," the tanned woman with raven hair said with a smile. "Please tell me if you're looking for anything."

"Not really," Zoro admitted, licking his fingers from the left over crème. "I'm new here and—"

"Oh, you must be Dracule's boy he talks so much about," the woman said as he placed her book down in her lap and stared at him with kind blue eyes.

"You met my foster father before?" Zoro asked with a blink.

"Some years ago," the woman said, standing up with a nod. "We were once old acquaintances. We met some time before you were born and before I lived here. I'm Nico Robin," the woman held out her hand in greeting.

"Roronoa Zoro," Zoro said, taking her hand in a firm handshake.

"What can I do you for Mr. Roronoa?" Robin asked, sitting back down in her chair.

"Well . . . Mihawk said this town was real old—do you know how old?" Zoro asked, looking at the smart woman.

"Well let me think," she said with a smile, placing her index finger on her lips in thought. "It's actually hard to say because these buildings don't necessarily explain how _old_ this town really is."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, raising his brow.

"How should I say this . . ." Robin pondered on her words and looked at the teen wondering if he would be able to get something like this. "These buildings are over 100s of years old, but the town itself is thousands. Before stone buildings there were straw, if you get my meaning."

"Yeah, I get it," Zoro nodded. "So you're saying there were settlers here before a town with _buildings_ were made."

"Precisely," Robin nodded with a smile. "They created a town here so to keep peace with the Little Ones."

"The Little Ones?" Zoro asked with a confused blink. "You mean . . . that Faerie crap?"

"Oh, it's not crap here Mr. Roronoa," Robin said, shaking her head. "People here still believe that they exist, their folklores taken from real life experiences. That is one of the reasons why I had come to live here . . . all their legends and lores, they fascinate me so."

"Uh-huh," Zoro said, even this woman seemed like the others . . . crazy.

"There are even people here that have come to see them," Robin said. "It doesn't happen often, but there are still cases coming out of the blue. I myself must admit I have seen one."

"One what?" Zoro asked. "A 'Little One'?"

Robin was about to reply but the door opened and in came a panting Brooke. He looked to see the Archeologist and the newcomer speaking amongst each other. He sighed out with a smile before coming up to the bookkeeper.

"Hah, Ms. Nico, I'm so sorry to intrude, but I must escape from the lads and lasses. They shall drain me of my music," he said with a weary smile.

"Been singing for hours again?" Robin asked with a kind smile.

"Yes I have," Brooke nodded, fixing his black clothing and adjusting his round glasses. "Earlier I rode to Rika's, the poor girl had come ill and her mother wished me to play a cheerful tune for her to ward off evil spirits and to help her recover faster."

"I see," Robin said with a nod. "Well . . . I do hope she becomes well again."

"Aye, I do too," Brooke said with a nod and then noticed Zoro staring at him rather oddly. "Oh I'm sorry, were you two conversing?"

"I was just about to tell Mr. Roronoa about the young Faerie who comes into my bookshop late a night to hear the stories I read," Robin said, glancing towards the skeptical looking greenhead.

"Oh, him," Brooke said, clasping his hands together in delight. "That wonderful spirited young Faerie boy you are always talking about?"

"Aye," Robin chuckled slightly and gave the tall man a nod.

"I myself have never seen a Faerie before," Brooke said, looking at the unbelieving greenhead. "But others around have. You can ask others accounts if you wish."

"Eh, t-that's alright," Zoro said, waving him off. "I'm fine."

_Sheesh, everyone's crazy here_, Zoro inwardly thought as he looked at the two who seemed to continue to believe about these 'Little People'.

"He's a kind child," Robin nodded and then pushed her hand down to below her knee. "He reaches bout here to me, but sometimes he's no bigger than my thumb. When I ask him why he keeps changing sizes he continues to tell me how he needs to to sneak into my bookshop without being seen by the others."

"Oh really," Zoro said, about ready to laugh at the two, but refrained from respect for their weird and strange culture. "And are—there any more of these 'Wee Folk'?"

"We call them 'Little People' Mr. Roronoa," Robin said, with a kind smile, making sure he said it right less he offend the other townspeople and even them. "But yes, there are more. They reside in the grassy hills, the forests, and even lakes. Legend says they can help you when in trouble."

"There was an old account about a farmer who needed to reap an entire field before sunrise 'less others claim his farm," Brooke spoke up, remembering the old tales. "It is said that a Faerie came to assist him and his farm was saved. The Faerie was never thanked because he vanished long before the farmer could."

"Yes," Robin said, remembering it. "Many legends here date back to Faerie lores. Like when you make a wish and blow out your candles on your birthday. It is said that a Faerie is responsible for granting that wish if they feel the child deserves it."

"So everyone . . . still believes all this . . . Faerie stuff?" Zoro asked, wondering if every single being here believed such nonsense.

Before either two could reply though the door nearly slammed open, the bell nearly falling off as a crude being entered.

"That da- - mosshead!" the curse came out of a familiar mouth. "Hey!"

"Wah!" Brooke squeaked as he darted behind the strong looking greenhead—the blonde cook had always frightened him . . . _both_ of them, they were always so . . . harsh. "It's Mr. Blackleg!"

"What? You scared of this pansy?" Zoro asked, shoving his thumb in the cook's direction.

"You!" Sanji growled, stomping up to him, in his fist was the bills Zoro so generously left him for the taken pastries. "Who the _HE- -_ said you could just drop off your money and take my pastries? !"

"Hey, your old man said to listen to your customers," Zoro said, rubbing his ear with his pinky, looking undaunted at the threatening cook. "I paid you didn't I?"

"Like he- - I care you shi- -y newcomer!" Sanji growled, pointing at the slightly taller teen that was probably around his age.

"You're not a friendly one are you?" Zoro asked, noticing how odd this one's attitude was.

"Hello Mr. Sanji," Robin said, making herself known to the blonde.

"Oh! Robin my love~!" the blonde suddenly hopped towards her feet and swooned over her. "I'm sorry you had to hear such awful curses from my mouth."

"What is with him?" Zoro asked, his brow rising at the odd behavior of the cook.

"He's like this," Brooke spoke up, coming out from behind Zoro and rolling his shoulders. "Towards women."

"Of course I am!" Sanji spat, standing back up to his feet and looking at the tall musician. "It's not my fault that there is hardly a beautiful maiden here that I can indulge in! So my lovely Ms. Nico is all I have, isn't that right dear~"

Robin giggled before she nodded and said—

"Mr. Sanji is among the very few who do not believe in such beings."

"Wait, are you talking about Faeries," Sanji asked, pointing towards everyone, after a few nods were received he chuckled before saying, "You seriously don't believe that shi- do you? ! Ha!"

"Aren't you afraid you'll offend the townspeople with the way you talk about their beliefs?" Zoro asked, noticing how uncaring the blonde was.

"Like I give a shi- for anyone here," the blonde said, taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth for something to chew on. "Everyone believes that hocus-pocus here. I haven't met a da- - soul that doesn't."

"What about you leaving out food and wine at night for the Little Ones?" Brooke asked.

"That's for the old man," Sanji said, digging the toe of his shoe into the store's red carpet. "He continues to believe they exist. Said he's even seen one once in his youth."

"Did you come from a place believing in such lores Mr. Roronoa?" Robin asked, looking at the quiet newcomer.

"Eh, _no_," Zoro answered without hesitation. "Back in Japan me and my foster father lived in a large town well modernized so none of any strange lores was ever heard."

"I see," Robin nodded before leaning back in her chair and glancing at her books. "Many of these books were written by real-life witnesses who had seen the Little People. It's very much like history here."

"Uh-huh," Zoro nodded before licking the inside of his bottom lip.

Zoro sighed out and looked around. There sure were a lot of old looking books and noticed the one right next to Robin's arm. It had very bold letters saying 'FAERIE' on the cover. No doubt had every single folklore this town had.

"Well . . . how much is that book right there?" Zoro asked, scratching the back of his head and pointing towards the book by Robin's arm.

"Oh? This?" She asked, taking it up.

"Y-Yeah," Zoro sighed out, this was rather awkward—trying to get something that read about things he did not believe in one bit.

"Are you going to buy a book—about _Faeries_?" Sanji asked, a slight shock written over his features before he burst out laughing. "Ha! Ha! I thought you said you didn't believe in that crap and yet here you are trying to buy a book about them! Ha!"

Zoro's face was turning red out of frustration, but most of all—embarrassment. He bit his bottom lip hard and shook his fists at his sides. He was coming THIS close to landing one right in that blonde's ugly mocking face!

"It's not that!" Zoro growled out. "It's just I have to buy something for my birthday or I'll get scolded from my foster father!"

"Oh, it's your birthday?" Brooke asked with a blink.

"Yeah," Zoro sighed out, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-It's nothing much—"

"Why of course it is Mr. Roronoa," Robin said, standing up before him. "It's the day you blessed this world with your birth."

"I wouldn't say that," Zoro mumbled off to the side.

"How old are you now?" Robin asked.

"19," Zoro answered.

"Ha, he's younger than me," Sanji continued to taunt.

Zoro only glared at the blue-eyed-blonde before the tall musician raised his violin and exclaimed.

"Yohoho! Then shall we sing you a song? !" he smiled largely as he placed the fiddle under his chin, ready to play.

"Eh, no, no," Zoro said, shaking his hands—he was never big on parties or singing and all that crap so—

"Let's sing with Brooke, Sanji," Robin said, turning to the blonde who quickly obeyed.

"YES MA'AM!" he exclaimed with raised his fists.

Brooke tapped his foot and then began to play the cheerful familiar tune of 'Happy Birthday'. Zoro groaned, slumping over. This was unexpected for his first day here—but hey . . . he's made some friends right? . . . some.

Zoro was groaning even more once Robin suggested a cake for him. Zoro resisted but when Robin mentioned only a small cake that stupid love cook immediately ran off to do her bidding and actually came back with in 30 minutes with a small very well decorated cake . . . that was fast. Once again they sang him happy birthday and then Robin had give him the book as his present, Sanji said that cake was all he was getting from him, and Brooke asked if his songs were good enough for a present since it was all he had at the moment.

Zoro couldn't help but smile at the three. This had actually been a nice birthday—despite moving from his home and friends he had known for 9 years. Perhaps this move wouldn't be so bad after all.

Since he still had a sizeable amount of bills in his pocket he decided to give it all to the three. He split it up evenly, he gave the bookkeeper some for her stories, the cook for his overly decorated cake, and the musician for his wonderful songs that seemed to strike Zoro at the heart . . . of course he gave a little more to Brooke because he enjoyed the songs so much.

"Good-bye guys," Zoro said, waving them all off as he carried the left over cake and his book in bags on his way out. "I enjoyed your company."

"Well I didn't," Sanji said, sticking his chin in the air.

"Sanji," Robin warned lightly, she nudged the blonde on the shoulder who immediately changed attitudes.

"That was a lie! I enjoyed because Robin-love was here!" the cook said.

Zoro only sighed out with him and shook his head.

"Be careful Mr. Zoro," Brooke spoke up, stepping forward. "It's become quite dark and evil spirits like to lurk around the roads at this time of night."

"Alright," Zoro chuckled before leaving with another wave.

_Well that birthday wasn't all too unpleasant_, Zoro inwardly admitted with a roll of his shoulders.

With a small smile placed on his lips he returned to the ancient bike to find it was still there. With a shrug he hopped on and placed the bags full of leftover cake and his book on the handlebars. He pushed off and road down the dark dirt road.

The night had gotten chillier, but he didn't mind. Japan got pretty cold around November as well so he was used to this weather. What he wasn't used to as much was the clear nights where the moon was bright and the stars were easily seen with all their constellations.

Looking up Zoro could see them all, all of them he had learned in his years at school. How time flies when you move around . . . living in Japan seemed to go by so slow and he was glad it had, he enjoyed living there. As a matter of fact this day had went by slowly as well . . . at first he cursed the time, but then again he was glad it did slow down—for a little while, that birthday party those three threw was very nice, very nice indeed.

His ride was very peaceful, no _evil spirits_ in sight. Zoro chuckled to himself and actually wondered if something like that would ever happen. What would he do? Zoro looked down at his right side and saw none of his katana. He'd definitely need those if he was going to defend himself from those _evil spirits_.

"Well," Zoro said to himself, as he pedaled a little faster to return home. "Thank goodness those things don't exist, heh."

It wasn't long until his thoughts were interrupted by something flying right out of the trees to his right and hitting him across the head, knocking him clear off his back.

"Gah! What the he- -? !" Zoro growled as he quickly got back up, a bump protruding from his hair, and looked around only to find the thing that hit him was . . . a leather ball? "What the he- - is this?" Zoro asked as he picked it up and looked at it over, it was nothing but an old leather ball . . . just how old were things around here?

"OOOIII! !" came a shout from where the ball was tossed, kicked, spiked, whatever.

Zoro turned to see a boy come out of the bushes and towards him and speak of the devil it was that same weird kid he had met earlier before . . . when his chain had broke.

"You again," Zoro said, looking at the straw-hating-wearing-lad, who always seemed to want to cover his eyes, even in the darkness of night.

"Sorry about that," he said, looking at the ball in his hands. "Just playing Hurling with my brothers."

"Oi! Luffy! Where's that ball? !" came a few more shouts, soon two others exited from behind the trees, two much older than the younger boy.

One look at Zoro and the two halted, each of them holding a Hurling stick in their hands, the sticks awfully resembling hockey sticks. Zoro blinked in confusion at the sight of them. Each one had a hat, just like the younger, one was wearing an orange cowboy-looking hat with goggles around it, his eyes covered, but not his freckles that were splattered all over his face, and the other was wearing what looked like a top hat, his eyes covered as well, but goggles adored his hat just like the other's.

So these were the little guy's brothers.

"Oh . . . I see you found another player Luffy," the one in the orange hat said, his grin widening just like his little brother's.

"Luffy? Is that your name?" Zoro asked, looking down at the boy who was standing in front of him, just a bit shorter.

"Perhaps," the boy giggled like a child once more.

"This will even things up," the one with the top hat said, stepping forward, his grin wide as well but seemingly more mature than the other two who were smiling like they were still children. "Oi, stranger, do you want to play Hurling?"

"How does one . . . play it?" Zoro asked, looking at the leather ball in his hands and then at the sticks in the brothers' hands.

"Heh, you must be new to this land," the one in the orange hat chuckled before he turned to his brothers. "What do you say we teach him brothers?"

"Yeah!" the other two cheered.

"Alright," the one with the freckles said, turning back to the greenhead. "Here's what you gotta do . . ."

The two older took the newcomer off to the side and explained to him the rules of the game. Zoro, every now and then, glanced back to see the youngest of the brothers propping his bike up on its stand and even peeking inside his bags—he once caught sight of the little devil taking a finger to take some icing off his leftover cake and taste it, the smile on his face signaling he greatly liked it.

"Got it?" the one with the orange hat asked and after he received a nod from the greenhead he clapped his hands. "Alright! Luffy! Stop eating the man's food!"

"Sorry," he said, sticking his hands behind his back and turning his face away.

"I have a question," Zoro spoke up, the two older looking at him, even the one known as Luffy turned to look.

"What is it?" the one with the top hat asked.

"Those sticks . . ." Zoro motioned to the Hurling sticks in each of their hands.

"What about them?" the one with the top hat asked, holding up his stick.

"Can I—by any chance . . . use three?" Zoro asked.

Everyone's faces were blank at first. Even if Zoro couldn't see their eyes, their slightly dropping jaws were enough to know that they had never heard of such a thing before, but the strangest thing happened. Zoro happened to see their slowly growing smiles and once their cheeks puffed all the way up to their unseen eyes Zoro knew his answer.

"Let's get him three sticks!" the one in the orange hat shouted while the other two rose theirs and cheered it on.

Once Zoro got his three sticks all watched in wonder as he took one and placed it in his mouth and then held the other two in each of his hands. They all seemed pretty excited to play with this guy and so quickly took the ball and backed up. There were two teams now, the older brothers on one, and the younger with the newcomer.

They went off the road towards the rolling hills before standing some yards from the other.

"READY? !" they called from across the grassy hill.

"AAAYYYEEE! !" the younger shouted, his voice sounding so young Zoro wondered if he really was as old as he looked.

"Alright!" the one in the orange hat said as he tossed the ball in the air and hit it, quite hard as well.

_Unbelievable!_ Zoro gasped at the might it was hit, he often wondered if he had a conclusion if he was hit by a ball traveling at _that_ speed.

With another gasp Zoro watched his younger partner in the straw hat next to him take out his stick, actually catch the ball, and hurl it back. This was no time to be impressed though. He was going to show these brothers what he could do and that is exactly what he did.

When the one in the orange hat went to toss the ball at the one in the top hat Zoro quickly countered and snatched the ball away. He hit it to Luffy and Luffy hit it passed where their goal was designated.

"He's not bad," the one with the top hat said to his brother as the both of them stared at the strange newcomer.

"You're telling me," the one in the orange hat chuckled, holding his belly. "I've never had this much fun with one! This game will surely go on forever!"

"Maybe it will," the one in the top hat said, looking on at the partner of his little brother.

Well the game seemed to last for only minutes, so Zoro thought. When he had come to realize it though the sky was turning a lighter blue, the sun was getting ready to rise and both sides were tied.

"I guess we call this a draw," the one in the orange hat said. "I am sorry newcomer, but we cannot stay any longer."

"Shame," Zoro said with a shrug of his shoulders and he threw his sticks to the ground, he was tired beyond reason from that game. "And here I was about to beat your sorry a- -es."

The two older threw their heads back and laughed. They liked this stranger's spirit and wished to play with him again sometime. It was fun.

"I'm hungry," the younger of the brothers whined, coming up to the two and hanging off them like he was going to die.

"We'll eat when we get home Luffy," the one in the orange hat said, patting his back.

"If you guys want, you can have my left over cake," Zoro said with a roll of his shoulders.

"Really? You'd give us that?" the one in the top hat asked, turning to the greenhead.

"Sure, I'm not too big on sweets so you can have it," Zoro said, waving it off.

"Thanks," the one in the orange hat said as he and the younger went over to the propped up bike and took the bag with the leftover cake. "We'll take this home. Thanks again, for the game and cake!"

"Sure," Zoro said, waving them off.

"We'll be seeing you around," the one in the top hat said, with a light flick of his hat rim before he turned and headed off back into the trees with his other brothers.

"Heh, and I don't even know most of their names," Zoro chuckled to himself before getting back on his bike and pedaling home.

He somehow managed to make it before the sun rose. He entered his home to find it all dark—save for the living room where a fire was going, and his foster father sat, reading a book and warming himself. Zoro shut the door as quietly as he could but he was heard; now feeling golden eyes upon him.

"Where have you been?" his foster father asked, turning to see him enter and place a bag down on the dusted table and then turned back to the book he had been reading.

"Places," Zoro replied, it was too long of a story to explain and right now . . . he could use a good long nap.

"Did you manage to enjoy a bit of the day you were born?" Mihawk asked, turning a page in the book he was reading.

"Yeah . . . I guess so," Zoro said with a roll of his shoulders, but he couldn't help let a smile come across his lips . . . a smile unseen by his foster father.

**Hot Shot's girl: Updates may be slow so I can start typing on the other stories, but then again it may be fast. Just letting you guys know. Tell me what you think! :D**

**Happy Be-lated Birthday Zoro! !**


	2. Of Gardens And Secret Passageways

**Hot Shot's girl: Here's another update! Though, like I said this story may be slow in updates so keep that in mind lovely fans! :D Enjoy!**

The day after your birthday really sucked. One reason being is because it wasn't your birthday anymore; the other is that no one cared about you because it wasn't your birthday anymore. That meant no special treatment, no nice comments . . . nothing.

This is exactly how Zoro felt as he slaved the whole day away doing back-breaking jobs, taking in the furniture, rearranging them, and unpacking boxes, on top of that he had to fix up the uncared for yard. Throwing away old branches that had fallen from nearby trees and old tools that where probably left by the cavemen as they 'evolved'. The other day Mihawk gave him a wad of cash and told him to enjoy himself in town, now he wasn't aloud in town until he fixed up the entire house . . . by himself.

Zoro was used to this kind of labor and all, but . . . not when he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night because he was playing Hurling with those mysterious boys with the hats. With a yawn Zoro set down the hedge choppers and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked up and saw it looked to be around 1 in the afternoon . . . ugh; this day was going by too slow.

Zoro was ready to about fall asleep where he stood had it not been for his foster father coming up to nudge him on the shoulder. Zoro shook his eyes open and turned to see Mihawk holding out a warm cup of green tea.

"Here," Mihawk said, giving him one of the two cups of tea he held.

"Hhhawh, thanks," Zoro said, taking the cup with a yawn.

"What were you doing to stay out so late?" Mihawk asked, taking a sip of his tea, his eyes ever studying his foster son. "Surely you couldn't have gotten lost for that long."

"I don't get lost," Zoro mumbled out, enjoying the warm liquid flowing down his throat, he was nearly chilled to the bone out here, but he'll last. "Well . . . when I went into town, well—was trying to, my da- - chain snapped and then this boy comes out of nowhere and fixes it," Zoro said, looking at the raven-haired man of 41.

"Really," Mihawk said, lowering his cup and paying more close attention to the boy's story.

"Yeah, he disappeared and so I went on to the town. When I got there I met that Archeologist you told me about and the town's musician . . . and some dumb a- - cook."

"Keep going," Mihawk said, setting his cup down on a tree stump that Zoro had chopped down earlier.

"They threw me . . . a birthday party," Zoro mumbled out, it was a little embarrassing that complete strangers did that for him and it still was. "Afterwards I was coming home when I ran into that kid again, but this time his brothers were with him."

"His brothers?" Mihawk asked, raising his thin brow.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded. "They wanted me to play Hurling with them."

"Did you?" Mihawk asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Zoro said, looking at his foster father warily, by the look on Mihawk's face he hadn't liked that answer.

"You shouldn't play with them Zoro," Mihawk said, his face stern.

Before anything else was said they suddenly halted upon hearing two voices coming up. They turned to see two men coming into their yard from the dirt road. One was sitting in a wheelchair cursing at the younger pushing him.

"This better be the right da- - house!" the older in the wheelchair cursed, while the other rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is you shi- -y old man, look! I can see that mosshead right there!" the younger complained, pointing ahead of them.

"Don't get fresh with me eggplant! If I wasn't sick right now I'd give you a piece of my mind!" the elder spat up at the teen pushing him.

"Why the he- - are _you_ here?" Zoro growled, even though he was tired he still wasn't too fond of that blonde cook.

"Zoro!" Mihawk pushed him a little to remember his manners. "Don't speak to guests like that."

"Yeah you stupid mosshead," Sanji muttered. "I had to push the old man all the way here so be grateful we came to visit!"

"You must be Dracule Mihawk," the elder in the wheelchair said, he coughed a little but inhaled the fresh air better.

"And you must be Redfoot Zeff," Mihawk said, coming up to the man to shake his hand. "I'm honored that you so graciously paid us a visit."

"I always do to new arrivals, but it's been years since anyone has last moved to this humble little town," Zeff said with a nod. "Thought you might need a hand getting settled in so I brought my da- - brat son here to help."

"What? !" Sanji gasped, his visible eye wide. "You want me to help them unpack and fix up their house? ! _That's_ why we came? !"

"Of course it is!" Zeff snapped at his young teen son. "It's being good neighbors. So you'd better help that greenhead right there with his chores or so help me I'll—"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Sanji sighed out, he was NOT in the mood to get chewed out by Zeff, it had been nearly a two hour walk to the house and he did NOT feel like getting chewed out anymore than he had on the way there.

"That's very kind of you to help Zoro," Mihawk said, coming over behind the man. "Shall I ask you inside?"

"I'd like that very much," Zeff said, rubbing at his cold arms with the blanket around his leg. "It's too da- - cold this time of year. I ain't as young as I once was."

"We never are," Mihawk replied with a chuckle as he gently pushed the old chef inside his home before turning toward Zoro and Sanji. "You two can continue with the yard work."

"How'd I get stuck helping _you_," Sanji muttered as he took out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag.

"Just shut up and do as our old men say," Zoro groaned as he picked up his hedge choppers and continued cutting down thickets of grass that had grown too wild for their front lawn.

"Hm?" suddenly Sanji noticed the bags under Zoro's eyes, mostly caused by a lack of sleep. "What happened to you? Stay up all night?"

"Yeah, hhhawh, something like that," Zoro yawned out as he took the chopped grass and threw it in the designated pile he had created some hours ago.

* * *

"So you moved here from where—China?" Zeff asked, rubbing his chilled hands and thanking the pale man as he came up and gave him a cup of tea.

"Japan," Mihawk corrected as he took a seat opposite of Zeff.

"Ah, yes, that's right," Zeff nodded in remembrance. "Sanji said you two were from another island some ways off. Have you moved around before?"

"Yes, quite often before," Mihawk nodded. "Before we lived in Japan for 9 years we lived in other countries such as Italy, Russia, America, Canada, France, Poland . . . many places."

"Wow, you travel a lot," Zeff said with a nod. "I myself originate from France, it's where Sanji was born, but he was raised here in Ireland."

"Why move all the way out here?" Mihawk asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"My father was an Irish man who fell in love with a French prostitute, heh, can't say I'm too far from him, but he continued to talk about his birth land until the day he died and so once Sanji's mother left me for wanting to return to the land of my father's I had nothing holding me back. I took Sanji and headed out here, I found this town where my father was born and raised and settled here. What about you? Why did the two of you move since you were so attached to Japan?"

Mihawk leant his chin in the palm of his hand as he turned to look out the sun-filled window. A small smile danced on his features, but just a light one.

"Believe it or not but it was for Zoro," he said, his eyes turning to watch the two boys work on the yard and every now and then get in an argument on where the trash should be put. "He may not realize it yet, but all that moving was for him so he wouldn't meet _them_. I'm afraid though he's already had an encounter or two."

"I see," Zeff said, nodding sternly, he knew what Mihawk was talking about, he had had the same problem with Sanji when he was little, but nothing as serious as to where he had to move all the time.

Zeff opened his mouth to speak before he noticed Mihawk's features hardening into dislike. He watched the younger man suddenly stand up. Zeff didn't have to ask him what he saw when he turned himself and looked at the sight. . . he didn't like it either.

"HEY!" Zeff beat Mihawk to the shouting. "YOU TWO STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! !"

Mihawk sighed out and when Zeff motioned him to take him outside to straighten those two out he didn't think twice as he pushed the man out and both of them exited the house to see their two teen sons fighting each other, the blonde landing serious kicks on the greenhead, but the other also coming back with powerful punches.

"Da- - brats! Stop this right now!" Zeff shouted, holding up his fists and shaking it.

"I believe physical intervention is needed," Mihawk said, watching the two youths continue to go at it with all their known might.

"If that's the way they want it then—!" Zeff started, beginning to push himself out of his wheelchair when a pale hand landed firmly on his shoulder to stop him.

"Allow me," Mihawk said before walking forward and coming in-between the two youths.

Right when Sanji's powerful kick came down and Zoro's mighty punch came up they felt a firm iron-like hand grab them, Sanji his ankle, Zoro his wrist. They were stopped dead in their tracks staring into Mihawk's intense golden eyes. They remained still for some time before Mihawk noticed the continuing rage inside them and so, with a twirl on his part, threw both of them to the ground. Both grunted and groaned out as they rolled onto their sides, that toss had been exceptionally hard for their attitudes towards one another.

"Heh, now that's more like it," Zeff said with a smirk as he leant back in his wheelchair and crossed his arms.

"If you argue nothing will get done, if you fight nothing will get done," Mihawk said, looking at the two groaning teens who managed to sit up and look up at his mighty figure. "I made it clear I wanted this yard fixed up by sundown, and I cannot, for the life of me, see how quarrels amongst each other with get that done!"

Zoro glanced down in shame. He knew he had wronged his foster father when he was told to fix up the yard. He knew better and yet he still let the blonde cook get to him.

Sanji glanced away with a huff. He didn't care, that mosshead had what was coming to him. How he argued with him where the trash was to be put and when Sanji had told him he'd make a new pile Zoro complained he wasn't following orders. Of course an argument about who was 'leader' arose and then when Zoro said if it was a woman telling him what to do he'd do it. That's when kicks and punches were thrown.

"You'd better not let me catch you fighting again Sanji," Zeff said, narrowing his eyes at his son. "I let Mihawk handle the two of you this time, but if I have to put my foot into this then I will!"

"Hhh, yes sir," Sanji groaned out bitterly but obeyed nonetheless.

"Good, now that we have come to an agreement, continue on with your work," Mihawk said with a nod as he came up behind Zeff and pushed him back in the house.

* * *

It happened just to be at sundown when the two boys entered the house; shivering like leaves from the cold night's air. The two elder men stared at them from where they sat by the fire and Mihawk asked if they had finished.

"Have you finished with all the lawn chores?"

"J-Just the front," Zoro shivered, rubbing his cold hands.

"I did say just the front today," Mihawk nodded and looked at the blonde who was equally shivering. "And what did you do?"

"I piled all the trash and bagged them, if you want we can burn them tonight," Sanji said.

"No, we can do it tomorrow, right now, come and warm yourself," he said, motioning for them to come and sit by the fire on the loveseat, which they gladly shared to get warmed.

"My, I'm afraid my lawn chores have kept you here far too long," Mihawk replied, glancing outside to see how dark it had gotten. "Would you like to dwell here until the morning?"

"That is very kind of your Mr. Dracule," Zeff nodded. "It is bad luck to wander the roads at night—evil spirits lurk about."

Zoro watched Sanji roll his eyes as Zeff mentioned this, but watched Mihawk nod his head, accepting the man's superstition.

"True," Mihawk replied. "You two are welcome to stay in this house then."

"But it's freezing!" Sanji complained, at least their home had electricity, and heat!

"You wish to walk all the way back in the cold with the evil spirits? !" Zeff snapped at the young blonde. "I didn't think so!"

"You can share Zoro's room, two can warm each other much better than one," Mihawk said as he turned to Zeff. "You are welcome to share mine."

"That is mighty kind of you Mihawk," Zeff said with a kind smile and nod.

Zoro and Sanji, on the other hand, weren't too thrilled with spending the night in the same room, especially Zoro's room. They gave each other disgusted looks, but they were soon snapped out of their stares when Zeff commented about their stench.

"The both of your reek! Will you bathe yourselves!"

"B-But it's out near the lake," Zoro said.

"_THAT_ far away? !" Sanji asked, he still hadn't stopped shivering.

"Take a lantern with you, the both of you, and go the bathhouse and bathe," Mihawk said, giving each a lantern and a stack of matches.

Zoro sighed but did as he was told. Sanji cursed a few times but also listened. It had taken a while to reach the bathhouse and when they had they were yet again set to shivering.

"So this is your da- - bathhouse," Sanji cursed, rubbing his chilled hands. "Why can't you have it in your home like normal people?"

"That's what _I_ keep asking," Zoro said as he set the lanterns down by the tub. "Da- - looks like we need to fill it."

"Yeah, _and_ heat it," Sanji said, dunking under the particularly large tub to see a place to set a fire, much like the lanterns. "It's like a boiling pot."

"Does it need wood?" Zoro asked, dunking to see where to light the fire as well, he had never seen such a weird bath.

"No, there's plenty of oil in it," Sanji said, dipping his fingers in to find it filled with oil. "All we need is water and a match."

"Hhh, there's only one pail," Zoro groaned, picking up the ancient thing and holding it up to the light of the lanterns.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go pail in some water!" Sanji said, rubbing his arms.

"Why the he- - do _I_ have to? !" Zoro growled.

"Because _I'm_ the guest, it's only polite. Now go!" Sanji pointed outside towards the lake.

"Tch, since when do you care about being polite? !" Zoro grumbled as he stomped out of the bathhouse and towards the sparkling lake to pail up the water.

Zoro shivered as a particularly cold wind flew right past him. He could stand the cold, but still wasn't too fond of it. His favorite season was autumn, but it wasn't feeling like autumn anymore, it was starting to feel like freaking winter!

"Cold?"

"You could say that—SHI-!" Zoro turned quickly with a surprised gasp, the bucket of water flying up and coming right down on him to make him hiss from the biting cold. "Fu- -ing Shi-!" he cursed, trying to calm his nerves before he inhaled, and exhaled, and then turned his eyes back to the mysterious boy who'd always sneak up on him from out of nowhere.

Opening his eyes to look at him Zoro didn't just see Luffy, but he saw his other two brothers behind him as well. Each holding a Hurling stick—looks like they had come back to play.

"Ewh, looks like we came to play at a wrong time," the one in the top hat said, turning to the one in the orange hat.

"Yeah . . . da- -, and I was looking forward to a rematch," the one in the orange hat sighed out, tossing his stick to the ground and crossing his arms.

"Where the he- - do you guys come from? !" Zoro asked, wondering how they were so skilled with sneaking up on people like that.

"Here and there," the one in the top hat said with a smile.

"And sometimes everywhere!" the younger threw up his arms with a wide smile.

"You guys are crazy," Zoro muttered, getting up and looking at his soaking, cold, wet clothes.

"Oi! Da- - mosshead! Where's that water? !" came a voice from the bathhouse, all heads turning in that direction.

"It's that cook who leaves food out for me," Luffy said with a giggle and smile.

"So _you're_ the one going around eating the others' food," the one in the top hat said, pushing the younger slightly. "I told you we have enough food. That food is for those who don't have enough."

"I can't help it," the younger of the three said, placing his index finger on his bottom lip as he grinned wide. "His food is so yummy, better than our cooks."

"Tch, suuuure it is Luffy," the one in the top hat chuckled, rubbing the little one's hat on his head.

"You know, I have to agree with Luffy, Sabo," the one in the orange hat said, turning to the one in the top hat. "That cake was better than anything I've tasted from the other cooks."

"Didn't you try any?" Luffy asked, looking at his older brother by the name of Sabo.

"Of course I didn't! You and Ace ate it all before we got home!" the older said, flailing his arms, the other, by the name of Ace, only giggled with the younger, Luffy.

Okay, so now Zoro had all of their names, but just who were they? And where did they live?

Another chilly wind swept right through Zoro once again. He inhaled sharply and the three noticed his coldness.

"He is cold," Sabo said.

"Poor thing," Ace replied.

"Were you getting ready to take a bath?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes! I was alright!" Zoro suddenly snapped at the boy, but the boy remained still. "Then you guys show up and now I'm even more freezing!"

"Ha, ha, he's freezing," the younger began to laugh for an unknown reason as he pointed at the greenhead.

"Luffy, it's not funny for him," Ace said, looking down at his little brother who rolled around holding his belly.

"Well, for an apology enter the lake and it will be warm like a bath, dunk three time and you shall be clean," Sabo said, pointing towards the lake.

"You want me to _what_?" Zoro asked, looking at the brother in the top hat like he was crazy.

"Go in the lake and dunk three times, you'll be as if you have already bathed," he said once more.

"It's not that hard," Luffy said, looking at the doubting teen. "Want me to do it with you?"

"No!" Zoro held up his hand, he had had enough of that boy causing trouble for him and God knows that if he let him go into the lake with him SOMETHING would go wrong. "I'll do it myself."

"Okay," Luffy said with a shrug as he stood up and came to stand next to his brothers as they watched the greenhead turn and slowly start towards the lake.

"This is crazy, this is crazy," Zoro chanted to himself. "This is probably some stupid joke of theirs . . . and I'm falling for it!"

Zoro stopped at the shore of the lake and growled. Those three almost got him! They were going to—

Suddenly Zoro felt a firm push against his shoulder blades and he suddenly fell forwards right into the icy cold waters. He went to rise but when he had he looked down at the waters . . . they were warm . . . like a bath's. He looked around to find the three gone and wondered so much about them. He dunked underwater two more times before he came out of the lake and suddenly found himself dry and smelling clean . . . just what kind of a trick was this? !

"Hey!" Sanji called, coming out to see the greenhead standing on the shoreline of the lake. "Where the he- - is that water a- - hole! You made me wait on purpose so I can freeze to death didn't you? !"

Zoro turned towards the blonde and rolled his eyes. He stomped off back to the house and said as he left—

"Get your own da- - water!"

* * *

That night Zoro slept relatively good . . . besides the fact that Sanji was also snoozing in his room and would, every now and then, wake him up and tell him to stop snoring. Still Zoro slept peacefully but his dreams were strange . . . instead of his friends he had to leave behind, which he normally dreamt of, he began dreaming about the three brothers, especially the one known as Luffy. In his dreams though he could see their eyes, Luffy's was ever wide and childlike while his brothers were slanted and more mature.

Strangely enough Zoro didn't want to leave those dreams. He would have slept forever if Mihawk hadn't waken him up and told him to bid Sanji and Zeff farewell.

"Take care you bast- - -," Zoro yawned out, with a blanket over him as he waved Sanji and Zeff goodbye. "I hope I never have to see your ugly face here again."

"The feeling's mutual shi-head," Sanji said with a smirk as they roughly shook hands.

"What a strange friendship," Mihawk noted as he and Zeff watched their boys exchange their odd farewells.

"Sanji takes after me," Zeff let out a sigh. "Can't say about your boy though. But thank-you again for letting us stay."

"Thank you for supplying Sanji for helping Zoro with his chores," Mihawk said, shaking the older's hand.

"Take care, and don't be shy to ever come back into town!" Zeff waved off as Sanji pushed him up the dirt road and eventually out of sight.

"What a nice family," Mihawk said with a soft fond smile.

"Whatever," Zoro yawned, heading back inside. "I'm heading to bed."

"You can sleep in my room if you must, it's near the fireplace," Mihawk said, knowing Zoro's room was opposite the fireplace and on the second floor.

"I'm fine," Zoro yawned out again as he made his way back inside leaving Mihawk to only sigh.

* * *

Zoro still wasn't aloud to sleep for long. Mihawk would wake him up at noon to finish up the yard work that was in desperate need of repair. Today though, Mihawk would be so generous to help him out, the backyard was the biggest, stretching all the way towards the lake and then some.

He was working much better today because he had well rested. Your body needed sleep if it was going to work properly; this is why Mihawk let him sleep 'til noon. Mihawk still kept a leery eye on Zoro and Zoro felt his gaze. But he just ignored it and did his work.

"Hhh, looks like we have a garden here," Mihawk said, placing his hands on his hips after wiping them of dirt.

"Huh, we do," Zoro said, looking at the thorn choked garden full of vegetables, fruits, and flowers all wildly grown with neglect. "And an apple tree."

Zoro turned his emerald gaze towards the strangely large apple tree that was actually bearing fruit. Mihawk walked up to the tree and patted the bark. He scanned it over for a while before he walked over past Zoro saying—

"This garden will do us some good. I want you to take care of it Zoro."

"You want me . . . to take care of a _garden_? !" Zoro asked, pointing at his chest. "I—I can't do that! I have other thi—"

"We can benefit from this garden," Mihawk said, turning towards his foster son. "It will save us from having to go into town for supplies all the time."

"But . . . but I'm not a gardener!" Zoro protested. "I still haven't gotten time to meditate yet or even practice Kendo!"

"You'll do as you're told Zoro," Mihawk replied as he walked off back towards the house. "I want this garden weeded by sundown."

Zoro sighed out and got down on his hands and knees, rolling up his sleeves for more work. This lawn would never get done and why the heck did he have to work on it so much? ! It's not like they were going to be staying here for long . . . right?

It was around 4 now and Zoro had managed to free the garden of any thorns and weeds. The apple tree he had trimmed and put mulch around for better growth. The garden wasn't as small as he thought it was, with all those weeds around it he thought it was nothing but a yard, but after weeding it he realized how wrong he was. Standing up and wiping his sweating brow Zoro noticed the bushes around—those weren't weeds but part of the garden, in fact it looked like a maze.

"Da- - this garden's huge," Zoro muttered, looking around and finding it stretching along the whole backyard, even around the lake. "You've got to be kidding me."

With a sigh Zoro stood up, put his sweater on since the sun was beginning to fall and decided to see just how long this garden went on. He walked towards the lake, following a path of bushes that seemed to have once been lining a set-out path. Zoro bent down and saw small pieces of woodchips laying out the path, but the grass had grown over it so that you could hardly tell.

On his way he happened to find an overturned bench—the woods were rotting and the iron rails were all that was mostly left.

"Hhh, more trash," Zoro sighed out as he picked it up and drug it with him on his way to find where this garden ended . . . if it ended.

He eventually came to the shoreline of the lake and looked around; on the right and left side of the lake larger rocks were protruding from its watery depths. To his right though is where the garden seemed to wander.

"Hhh, Mihawk better not be able to see where this garden is stretching out," Zoro groaned to himself as he continued to follow it, he knew that if his foster father said to take care of the garden, large or small, he'd have to take care of _all_ of it. "What am I kidding? That da- - man's got the best eyesight in the world!"

Along his way Zoro continued to pick up small pieces of trash that shouldn't belong in the large garden anymore, most was rotting wooden chairs, though some were stone benches that were over turned and crumbled. He'd have to take care of them as well. Zoro moved all those into a pile he'd be sure to remember when he came back around and so continued his way.

He had been walking through some patches of woods and noticed how some of the trees seemed to line in the path of the garden. Well, at least they weren't fruit trees that he'd have to take care of, but they were very old looking. He eventually grew tired of walking in the woods and so made his way towards the shoreline of the lake. Once out he noticed the path heading right towards the lake just some yards before him.

"Hhh, did I walk around this whole da- - lake?" Zoro asked himself as he continued to follow the garden's path towards the lake, the sun was already lighting the sky with an orange tint, it was getting ready to set.

Hopping from one rock to the other, Zoro had to make sure not to slip on the slimy moss that were covering it, which he almost did one time. Catching himself Zoro began to wonder why on earth he was doing this—following some garden's path that there was no way he was taking care of!

"It's getting late," Zoro said, looking up at the sun that was about ready to set. "Maybe I should . . ."

Zoro eyes suddenly caught sight of an odd looking thing. It was a wooden door, covered in vines . . . but the door was imbedded in one of the lake rocks. With a blink Zoro got up and managed to make it to the door. He looked at it and noticed the round handle. Taking hold of it he pulled, but it wouldn't budge.

"Strange," Zoro said, letting go of the handle and looking for a lock of some sort. "It's got no lock. Wait . . . of course it isn't budging! It's attached to a freakin' rock! How stupid could I get? !"

Zoro only threw his arms in the air and turned from it, cursing his stupidity. He couldn't believe he actually tried opening a door on a rock. What was he expecting when he managed to open the door? A magical passage way? ! Of course not!

"Hhhuh, I hate this place," Zoro sighed out heavily, slumping his shoulders forward . . . he really missed Japan.

Still though . . . that itching curiosity snuck its way back into Zoro's mind. He turned back to look at the ancient door and looked it over. It had hinges, meaning it would somehow open so why not? Besides, if he could just pull it free from the rock then he'd just throw it into the other trash pile.

"Why not," Zoro sighed to himself, rubbing his hands and taking a firm grip of the handle.

With all his might he pulled and kept pulling, but that door was remaining as stuck as stuck could get! Zoro's face was turning red with the strain he was placing on his body as he attempted to break this door free from the rock. He's lifted weights heavier than this so why was it so blasted difficult for him to move? !

"Move! Da- - it!" Zoro groaned out, suddenly feeling a slight budge from the door was all it took for him to keep up his pull, placing both his feet against the rock and gripping the iron handle harder, he pulled with all his might.

Zoro grinned as he felt the door budge more. Biting his bottom lip he pulled once more, giving the door a good yank but that yank was a little too rough as the door swung open, sending poor Zoro flying back against a few rocks.

"Aha," Zoro groaned, rubbing his aching head. "Rocks never like me."

With a groan he stood up, nearly slipping on a mossy rock, but caught himself. He looked to see the door was now wide open. Zoro wasn't staring into a rock's side though . . . but a passage that seemed to go down, into the lake.

"The he- -?" Zoro whispered, before hopping up to the door again and looking inside.

It was dark, and the stairs kept leading down into sheer blackness. He could see torches against the stone walls, but they all looked too old to light anymore. Stepping a cautious foot on a step Zoro noticed that it wasn't wet; no leaks from the lake came into this passage.

With a shrug Zoro thought it wouldn't hurt to see where this passage led, after all it wasn't dark yet and he still had plenty of time to head back before sundown without Mihawk knowing he was gone. Zoro took a step down into the tunnel and would have taken more had not a firm hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him out of the tunnel, spinning him around and shutting the door tightly.

"What the he- -? !" Zoro spat, watching his foster father push the door back to the position it was at before Zoro pulled out his back to open.

"I don't want you going in there," Mihawk said as he spun Zoro around and pushed him away from the shoreline. "Now return to the house."

Zoro blinked in confusion as he looked at his foster father, continuing to point in the direction their house lay, now at the other side of the lake. Mihawk did not move though and continued to press on Zoro to return to their house.

"Go," Mihawk said once more, his tone more commanding now.

Zoro turned and put one leg in front of the other. He was still very confused about all this and as he looked back he could still see Mihawk staring at him, waiting for him to keep going. Zoro shook his head and went back. He had no idea what was wrong with his foster father but he listened and returned home—no matter how reluctant he was . . . or how much he wanted to quell his curiosity about what was on the other side of that tunnel under the lake.

Zoro decided not to press the matter any further so that night, during dinner, it was very quiet with Zoro mostly staring at Mihawk in curiosity. Mihawk could feel his stares, but ignored it, continuing on his way as he cleaned up after dinner and left to his room to sort a few of his belongings out that he hadn't managed to get to yet.

Zoro decided to keep this in his mind and remind himself to head into town and ask Robin a few questions.

* * *

"Do you know who owned the house before us?" Zoro asked, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he leant his elbow on a table full of books and candles.

"Why yes, it was an elderly couple," Robin said, placing a cup of tea down for the teen and a piece of cake if he wanted any. "They were very sweet, but I'm afraid died over 50 years ago."

"Were they . . . by any chance, gardeners?" Zoro asked.

"No," Robin shook her head, coming to sit in the chair opposite of where Zoro sat. "Why do you ask?"

"There happens to be this large garden in the back of our house," Zoro said. "It looks like it hasn't been taken care of for centuries and so my oh-so-nice foster father decided to put me as its caretaker."

"Do you like gardening Mr. Roronoa?" Robin asked with a soft smile, drinking her coffee.

"He- - no!" Zoro said. "What I do like is Kendo, but I haven't gotten a chance to even unsheathe my swords since I got here."

"You're a swordsman?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I use Three-Sword-Style, something I myself invented," Zoro said, grinning quite proudly.

"I see," Robin nodded. "Well good for you, but as for the mystery of the garden I cannot say."

"Well then . . . do you know who built the house?" Zoro asked.

"Let me see what I can find," Robin said as she got up and scoured through all her town's books that recorded deceased townspeople, population numbers, herding numbers, dates and all things. "Well—look here Zoro," Robin returned with a large old leather book and plopped it down before the greenhead, showing him old records. "Here it says the name of the man who built the house, no last name was given but the townspeople called him Red-Haired Shanks."

"Why nickname him 'Red-Haired'? This is Ireland, doesn't _everyone_ have red hair?" Zoro asked, looking at the tanned raven.

"Strangely this town never produced a red-haired child," Robin said. "Red hair is very special to the Irish, it's a trait of the Original People as they call them."

"It's not more Faeries is it?" Zoro asked, his tone showing Robin that he's had enough of the subject.

"It could be, but then it couldn't. There are some people who believe Faeries were the original inhabitants of Ireland, while others don't," Robin said with a shrug before she placed another book down and opened it towards the page she wanted to show him. "Look here, this is a painting of the man with many of his friends."

Zoro looked down to see the old painting, and there he was, the redhead with many a man beside him, no doubt many a friend of his. His hair was indeed red, redder than any other person he's seen, even for Irish people. His hair was as red as Zoro's was green—is this what they meant by the trait for the Original People? Have fiery red hair? Not orange, but fiery red. He was smiling as well, just as wide as those boys he once knew and . . . looking closer Zoro saw that odd straw hat with the red ribbon around it.

It couldn't be.

"Was he a gardener?" Zoro asked, pointing towards the straw hat that usual farmers liked to wear.

"It doesn't say," Robin said, looking at all the information about the mysterious man that was recorded.

Another strange thing that Zoro noticed in the picture was how young this man was. Heck he looked no older than him, nothing but a hard working teen is all he saw. It was strange that a young lad like him would build a house out so far away from town.

"Just how old was he?" Zoro asked, raising his brow.

"15 I believe is what it said, he could have been younger though," Robin said looking at the picture with the teen.

"Hm, what exactly happened to him?" Zoro asked, continuing to gaze at the picture of the young redhead.

"He died from unknown causes, it had always been one of the town's great mysteries," Robin said, rubbing the picture with her fingernail. "And he was so young too."

"What ever happened to his hat?" Zoro asked, pointing towards the straw hat the redhead was wearing.

"It was probably buried with him," Robin said. "People are often buried with their most prized possessions and that was one of his."

"Weird," Zoro said, biting the knuckle of his thumb.

"What is it Mr. Zoro?" Robin asked, knowing something was nagging at Zoro's mind by the way he continued to stare at the hat and bite his knuckle.

"You're gonna think this is weird but I have seen that hat," he said, pointing towards it.

"The exact one?" Robin asked, looking at the old straw hat on the redhead's head.

"Yes! I swear it was!" Zoro said. "There was a red ribbon around it and everything."

"Who had this hat?" Robin asked, paying closer attention to the teen.

"I dunno, this dark-haired boy dressed in silk," Zoro said, waving his hands a little, trying to explain the strange kid. "It's weird, I know, but he had it."

"Don't worry Mr. Roronoa, I believe you," Robin said, trying to comfort the confused teen. "Perhaps he is a relative of Shanks."

"Who knows," Zoro huffed out, letting his chin fall to the table. "This place is weird—with so many weird people."

Robin only chuckled but patted the boy on the back.

"Don't worry Mr. Roronoa, I'm sure all your questions will come to be answered one day. I'm just sorry I cannot assist you anymore with your confusion," she said.

"S'okay," Zoro said, rolling his shoulders. "But . . . Hhh . . . I'd better get back home. I don't want to get hit with another Hurling ball on my way home in the dark again."

"What was that?" Robin asked, wondering at the strange and unusual statement.

"Nothing," Zoro said, getting up and heading out just as the sun was beginning to set, another day had come and gone since he's been in this strange land. "Thanks for your help Robin."

"You're welcome," Robin said, waving him goodbye. "Please, tell me if this mystery is solved—it's an age old mystery of this town that I'd love to know the ending to."

"I'm not that good at solving mysteries, but sure," Zoro said with a smile, waving the woman off as he left her store and headed back home.

"Strange," Robin said to herself, placing her index finger and thumb on her chin to ponder. "It seems like Mr. Roronoa's seen one of our Little People and possibly participated in one of their favorite games. How odd . . . they haven't been seen around here for years and they've never shown themselves to new strangers before. How very interesting how this story is unfolding . . . a complete new mystery."

Robin giggled before she turned and cleaned up, thoughts of Little People dancing in her mind.


	3. Familiar

"Leave whine and food out for them, heh, so this is where that shi- -y cook got it from," Zoro chuckled to himself, continuing to read his birthday book he had gotten from Robin.

Zoro had to admit he was never one for reading, heck he hated it more than anything, especially when he had to do book reports for school, ugh, they were of the devil. But strangely, he had yet to grow bored of this book of ancient folklores from the Celts. He didn't know if it was the fancy illustrations of the strange 'Little People' or just the odd lores about them.

With a shrug Zoro turned to the next page. Once again his emerald eyes were met with wonderfully illustrated artwork and small notes to the side of it, explaining what kind of a Faerie this creature was.

"Spriggan," Zoro stated the word written before him. "Well, looks like these creatures come in ever shape and size."

"What are you reading?" Mihawk came into the living room after finishing his work out front in chopping up enough firewood to keep them warm through the day and night.

"Oh, this book Robin gave me for my birthday," Zoro said, holding it up slightly and glancing at his foster father from the doorway.

"And you're actually enjoying it?" Mihawk asked, coming up to the greenhead, rubbing his hands to warm them.

"Guess so," Zoro said with a shrug, flipping another page to look at more lores and wonderful illustrations. "People here have quite the imagination . . . hm? What are those? Are they Faeries? They look more human to me."

Mihawk came to bend slightly to look at the illustration Zoro was looking at. He noticed that this illustration was indeed more human looking than the other mythical creatures that were drawn for the Faeries and Hobgoblins. He looked to the right of the drawing and noticed the name for these people, a name quite familiar to him.

"No, those aren't Faeries, though they are closely associated with them," Mihawk said with a small sigh as he leant back up and looked down at his questioning foster son.

"It says here they're Tuatha Dè Danann, or however you say it," Zoro said, shaking his head at the old names for these people.

"That's right," Mihawk said, nodding his head softly, even a soft smile gracing his lips appeared. "They're called the original habitants of this land, said to have descended from gods."

"Faeries?" Zoro asked.

"No," Mihawk replied. "Faeries and gods are similar, but do differ."

"O~kay," Zoro breathed out before looking at the picture. "They aren't the people who happen to have pure red hair do they?"

"So legend says," Mihawk informed.

"You seem to know a lot about these legends," Zoro said, glancing up at his foster father who was currently leaning against the couch he was sitting on.

"When moving to a new country I tend to research up many a thing about it," Mihawk said, pushing away from the couch and heading into the kitchen to fix himself some nice warm tea.

"Hm, so comes from the man who hates modern technology," Zoro chuckled to himself as he looked back towards the tall pale man who was now pouring himself some hot tea.

"There are some technology of the modern age I can cooperate with," Mihawk said, a small smirk playing on his features as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah—light bulbs and vehicles," Zoro scoffed; nearly tempted to stick his tongue out at the man like he had done when he was much, much younger. "And what year were you born again? . . . 10,000 BC?"

"Get out front and start creating that driveway!" Mihawk said, tossing a throw-pillow, he had come to pick up by the comforter chair, at Zoro.

"Alright, alright," Zoro chuckled, placing his book on the lamp-stand and getting up to head out front.

Mihawk only chuckled lightly as he came to pick up the fallen pillow and place it back in its original position, still watching his foster son head out front and do as he was told. Shaking his head slightly he came up to the book he had placed on the lamp-stand and once again looked at the illustration, often wondering who drew such pictures and how old these things were. A certain being in the drawing caught his attention, his golden eyes scanning over the face as his index finger came to trace the form of the body and then rest near its face. His smile vanishing and turning down slightly at the sight of it . . . this drawing was indeed old and now he wondered all the more who had drawn this.

His attention was drawn away from the picture once he heard the familiar sound of his foster son's groaning and also the familiar laughter of a certain town's musician.

"Top of the morning to you Mr. Dracule!" the tall musician suddenly burst through the front door, with Zoro in tow.

"Why if it isn't Humming Brooke, I've heard a lot about you," Mihawk said, inclining his head towards the tall man's way.

"I am honored," Brooke said, with a graceful bow; well—as graceful as he could while holding bagpipes. "I have currently found myself free from the lads and lasses today so I thought I may, perhaps, ride here and play a song for our newcomers!"

"I'd like that very much," Mihawk said, a soft smile on his features as he took up his tea and came to sit in the comforter chair to listen.

"No, Brooke can't you play something else than bagpipes?" Zoro asked, the groaning in his speech apparent that he didn't like the selection of the musical instrument too well.

"I am gifted in many a musical instrument," Brooke said with a nod, his smile still lingering as he turned to the green-headed son. "Fiddle, flute, guitar, drums, but since I am here in Ireland I feel it is best to play home instruments to make the two of you feel just that—at home!"

Zoro was about to complain again, but Brooke struck out a musical tone and began playing his bagpipes. Zoro groaned, covering his ears—he had never been one for loud bagpipes and glancing at Mihawk he noticed the other made no motion as to cover his hearing from the deafening sound, in fact . . . it looked as if he was enjoying the melody. The displeasure on Zoro's face was enough to catch Mihawk's attention and so, while Brooke was distracted with stomping out a beat to the tone of his bagpipes Mihawk pointed for Zoro to exit if he didn't like it and so Zoro did, Mihawk only leaned back in his chair and continued to watch with much like as the town's musician continued to play for him.

Zoro groaned once more, he could even hear the loud song from outside. Looking in the window he continued to watch Mihawk watching on as the town's musician played on, Zoro even noticed Mihawk's foot slightly tapping to the beat. Since when had his foster father come to like the Celtic music? Sure he noticed he liked mostly classical music, but this . . . was it really classical?

Zoro only waved it off and turned from him to do his chore. He looked at their grassy driveway and noticed the plow leaning against the stump of a tree where Mihawk had axed many a piece of wood for their fire. With a sigh Zoro went up to it and grabbed hold of it and began plowing up the grassy pathway for their vehicle.

This shouldn't take him as long as fixing up that garden in the back, which, Mihawk happened to spot and told Zoro that when he said to take care of the garden he meant ALL of it, expect Mihawk specifically told him to not mind the path of the garden that led around the lake, he just wanted the back yard fixed up. That would take Zoro who knows how long.

This job wasn't so bad though, all Zoro had to do was plow up the grass to the driveway and take those gravel bags and fill them in. Not as hard as taking care of a spacious garden. He'd have this done in no time.

He was right. It took him a good 30 minutes to get the driveway plowed up towards the road and right when he had placed the plow next to the tree stump he noticed Brooke coming out and Mihawk thanking him for a wonderful drop-by.

"Come again sometime," Mihawk said, shaking the tall dark musician's hand firmly. "And grace us with your wonderful melodies again."

"I shall," Brooke said with a nod and then turned towards the greenhead who was standing in the plowed driveway, looking at them and holding a bag full of gravel. "And I shall try to bring an instrument to the liking of you both."

"Oh your selection in instruments is fine," Mihawk said, patting the man and then turning his head towards Zoro who was now slowly sprinkling the driveway with gravel, listening to their farewell talk. "It's just some of us don't have any taste in _fine_ music by _fine_ musicians."

Zoro let out a cough and nearly dropped the bag onto his feet. After clearing his throat he continued his way and slowly inched away from the two adults.

"Alright," Brooke nodded and waved as he turned and walked back to where he had left his bike. "Then I shall return sometime with a pennywhistle, I'm sure the both of you will enjoy it!"

"A little something from home that I very much enjoy," Mihawk said as he watched the town's musician scamper to his bicycle and get on, somehow managing to hold the bagpipes and pedal off.

After watching his tall form vanish down the dirt road his stern golden eyes came back to Zoro, whom instantly turned away with a flinch from the intense hard stare.

"Roronoa," Mihawk called to him sternly. "That was very rude of you to deny Brooke's music!"

"I'm sorry," Zoro said, managing to turn back to his foster father who still looked at him unhappily. "But I don't like loud annoying instruments."

"This is his homeland," Mihawk said, his arms held straight at his sides. "To deny someone the music of their homeland is awful. I shall never hear you deny him again."

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Zoro groaned, rolling his shoulders as he emptied the first bag of gravel into the driveway he was creating for them. "I'll listen to his annoying music."

Mihawk gave the boy one last warning glare before shaking his head and heading back inside their home. There was no getting through that boy. He needed to learn respect for other peoples cultures, he was sure if anyone had offended the Japanese way Zoro would be the first to defend the island, but no . . . he had to make fun of the Celts.

* * *

"You're still here shi- -y mosshead?" Sanji let out a sigh along with a lung full of smoke to enter the fresh Irish air.

"I've been here for three weeks and came to town every three days," Zoro grumbled towards the blonde cook. "Surely you've noticed."

"I don't concern myself with the goings of a- -holes," Sanji said, smirking at his comment towards the greenhead. "Hey, is that your natural hair color?"

"What the he- - crappy cook? !" Zoro growled, jumping from his seat that he had been sitting at with Robin while having a nice brunch with her. "Why are you always on my case? !"

"I have this a- -hole radar and just can't get it to stop pointing at you," Sanji said plainly as he picked up his fingers and held them together like a seeker before his visible eye. "Now answer my question."

"What question da- - blonde? !" Zoro growled, numerous veins popping out of his strained neck.

"Your hair—is it natural or not" Sanji asked, undaunted by Zoro's threatening demeanor as he pointed towards his hair.

"Huh?" Zoro glanced up and pulled at a slightly longer piece of bang than the rest. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Weirdo," Sanji snickered as he leant his elbow on a nearby table and gazed out into the small town as familiar faces passed by.

"What was that? !" Zoro growled, holding up his fist threatening and shaking it in the cook's direction who was only continuing to smoke and ignore him.

"Hm, hm, I think what the cook is saying is that it's un_natural_ to have _natural_ green hair Mr. Roronoa," Robin spoke up after she had taken a few sips of her coffee.

"Well I've had it all my life," Zoro said with a roll of his shoulders. "Mihawk said I was born with it so . . ."

"He was present at your birth?" Robin asked curiously, placing her cup next to her elbow and leaning in closer to the teen.

"Uh, yeah," Zoro said, scratching the back of his head.

"Weirdo," Sanji muttered again, once again provoking the swordsman.

"What? !" Zoro growled, turning towards the cook who was still ignoring him.

"I was unaware Mr. Dracule was your foster father for all your life," Robin said, placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah," Zoro said, coming to sit back down with Robin, rubbing his nose slightly. "He said that when I was born my parents didn't want me and so gave me to him."

"It's not everyday that Mr. Dracule would take care of a child," Robin stated. "I wonder why he took you in."

"You'd have to ask him," Zoro said with a roll of his shoulders. "He doesn't tell me much and frankly, I don't care."

Robin nodded before leaning back in her chair, wrapping herself up tighter in her jacket before bringing her cup to her lips.

"Shall I fetch you more coffee Robin-love~?" Sanji came up to the woman, kneeling on one knee, and asked her.

"Why yes, I would Sanji," Robin said with a sweet smile as she held out her cup.

"One cup of hot refreshing coffee coming right up!" Sanji bowed and took her cup before darting off back inside his shop.

Zoro cringed at the cook's freakish personality before he turned to Robin who was staring at him with a soft smile . . . like she knew something he didn't.

"What?" Zoro asked, the odd stare was too much for him and really . . . he didn't like being stared at like that.

"I must ask, have you ran into the boy with the straw hat yet?" Robin asked.

"Well," Zoro said, scratching his chin in thought before he glanced up in ponder. "Actually I haven't. It's kind of strange. I've been so busy these past weeks I hadn't even noticed he hasn't come around—him or his brothers."

"Brothers?" Robin asked, raising her professionally plucked eyebrows.

"Yeah," Zoro said with a nod before motioning to his head. "They all like wearing hats too. One wears a top-hat, while one wears an orange cowboy hat."

"Are they older than him?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded as he finished his tart and wiped his hands. "They look around the same age . . . could be twins, but they don't look too much alike."

"Hm, I see," Robin nodded, reminding herself to jot this down in her notes . . . the Little One had never spoke of having any brothers. "How do you usually run into them?"

"They like . . ." Zoro let out a sigh, wondering how to explain this. "Playing Hurling?"

"I know of the game," Robin nodded. "It's quite popular among the Irish."

"Okay," Zoro nodded. "I've never played it before but they wanted me to play it so I did, it wasn't too hard to play, but man they were demons out there!"

"Like I said . . . the people here enjoy the game," Robin said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair, wrapping herself more in her coat as a cool crispy wind flew by them. "Especially the youth."

"They actually, the very next day, came to me—wanting to play again," Zoro said.

"Oh," Robin raised her brow in interest . . . so he had caught their attention . . . rare for newcomers. "Did you?"

"Tch, no," Zoro scoffed. "It was too freakin' cold that night."

"Here you go my darling!" Sanji came out and gave the woman a nice warm cup of coffee. "I'm sorry it took so long, but the old man was out of bed griping again so I had to get him back."

"Oh, well give Zeff my regards and wishes for him to recover from his sickness," Robin said with a nod.

"I shall~!" Sanji sighed out, once again fawning over the older woman. "So what the he- - were you two talking about mosshead?"

"Hhhn, none of your godda- - business," Zoro groaned at the annoying chef.

"We were talking about a trio of brothers Zoro has come to know," Robin said, looking at the greenhead.

"Really?" Sanji asked. "Are you talking about the McKinleys?"

"The who?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"They live north of the town," Sanji pointed. "They're 13, 10, and 8."

"No," Zoro said, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure they weren't the McKinleys. Each one were about my age or older."

"Weird," Sanji muttered, rubbing his thin goatee slightly. "They're the only set of brother trios around here, and I'd know—I've lived here all my life."

"Maybe they live in a nearby village then," Zoro suggested with a roll of his shoulders.

"There isn't one for 100 miles," Sanji said.

"Whatever," Zoro sighed out as he laid his head down in his folded arms that rested on the small wooden table he sat at. "They haven't bothered me for three weeks and I'm not complaining."

"Troublesome are they?" Sanji asked.

"Not really," Zoro sighed out. "Just like to pop up at odd times."

"You seeing things?" Sanji asked, poking the greenhead in the head slightly.

"No! I'm not!" Zoro growled, snapping at the blonde to move away from his personal space.

"Good evenin', good evenin'!" came a familiar musician who walked up to the three who were seemingly dining together. "How be everyone this fine day? Yohoho."

"Just fine Brooke," Robin inclined her head towards the musician and offered him a sweet smile.

"Oh, well then—may I see your pa—" before the word could even leave Brooke's lips Sanji jumped up and kicked him right in the side of the head.

"LIKE HE- -! !" he shouted and watched as Brooke fell to the ground, crushing his bagpipes underneath his fallen body.

"What . . . was that all about?" Zoro asked, raising a brow as he watched Sanji shake off his anger and Robin only continue to giggle.

"He's not only this town's musician, but also its pervert," Sanji said, closing his eye calmly and straightening his tie.

"I thought you filled in that roll?" Zoro snickered towards the blonde who instantly shot a death glare at him.

"Hm, I've noticed you are carrying weapons this time Mr. Roronoa," Robin said, looking at the three katana on the swordsman's right hip. "Why, may I ask?"

"Oh," Zoro said, looking down and patting them. "I don't feel at peace without them."

"I'm warning you—if you dare attack Ms. Nico-love I will kick you're a- - all the way back to Japan," Sanji said, looking at the swordsman.

"Why the he- - would I attack my own friends?" Zoro growled at the blonde's idiocy.

"That is very sweet that you consider us your friends Mr. Roronoa," Robin said, a kind smile on her lips.

"Yes, very kind," Brooke said, getting up and inflating his bagpipes again while nursing the bump on his head that was now protruding from underneath his thick afro.

"He- - I wouldn't mind if you kept me out of that title mosshead," Sanji grumbled as he bit on the butt of his new cigarette he placed into his mouth.

"Same here," Zoro said, glaring just as heatedly back at the blonde as he was at him.

"Yoho! In honor of Zoro's newfound friendship with us I shall play a song!" Brooke exclaimed, instantly sticking his lips to the pipes in his arms.

"No, no—" Zoro quickly snipped out, but it wasn't enough to stop the musician as he began playing out a tune on his bagpipes, Robin and Sanji smiled and clapped their hands at him while Zoro only let his head fall face-first onto the table and groan.

After about three songs dedicated to Zoro's friendship was over Sanji and Robin clapped for their talented musician, Zoro, remembering Mihawk's warning, managed to sit up and reluctantly clap in honor of him as well.

"That was great Brooke, maybe you should play a little _louder_," Zoro said, rubbing his ears.

"Oh, you want me to?" Brooke asked, about ready to start up another song.

"No! No!" Zoro stopped him, waving his hands before him. "I was joking, just joking."

"Oh," Brooke shrugged and halted his song.

"What do you do? Pick an instrument for a week?" Zoro asked, noticing that Brooke hadn't left the pipes all week.

"Why yes, I do," Brooke nodded with a smile. "Next week I shall be playing the ukulele!"

"_Great_," Zoro sighed out.

"Do you not like Brooke's music?" Robin asked the downward swordsman.

"No, it's not that," Zoro said, shaking his head, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. "It's just . . . I'm not used to anyone knowing how to play so many instruments. It's something to get used to is all."

"Heh, don't worry," Sanji spoke up with a chuckle. "You'll come to learn Brooke's the best around this land—I think in all Ireland."

"You been to other towns and heard other musicians?" Zoro asked the blonde.

"When I was younger," Sanji said with a shrug. "None as good as Brooke."

"You all flatter me so, yohoho!" Brooke said, a small blush dusting his dark cheeks lighter.

"Were you born in Ireland Brooke?" Zoro asked, noticing how he didn't look too much like the normal Irishman.

"I was," Brooke nodded with a smile. "I'm actually half Irish. My father was from Africa and traveled here to Ireland where he settled down with my mother."

"Huh, well at least we have someone who was born here," Zoro chuckled as he looked at the other two. "I heard you guys moved here some time ago."

"Yeah, when I was a baby," Sanji said with a chuckle.

"I moved here 10 years ago," Robin said, remembering the day.

"And I did 3 weeks ago," Zoro said, tapping the table with the palm of his hand.

"At least we all have something in common," Brooke said.

"And what's that?" Zoro asked, looking at the tall musician who was wearing those dark round jazz glasses.

"None of us are a full Irishman, yohoho!" Brooke let out a laugh, the others joining in.

"Yeah, guess you're right with that," Zoro let out a laugh as well.

"Might as well be American with how diverse our group is, heh," Sanji let out a chuckle.

"True," Zoro snickered himself.

"Have you ever been to the America's Zoro?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, actually, I have," Zoro said, remembering back. "Me and Mihawk went to the United States when I was around 5, only stayed there for but a year, if not less."

"What state did you live in?" Brooke asked.

"Let's see was it Ka—no, no it wasn't. Ah, it was so long ago I don't remember. I just remember living up in the mountains," Zoro said.

"You must be referring to Colorado," Robin pointed.

"Yeah, that was it," Zoro said, remembering the name of the state he had stayed at for a year. "Heh, we lived waaaay up in the mountains. We were so far up that we were practically by ourselves."

"You lived in a lot of weird places in your day huh?" Sanji said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Zoro said, remembering all the times he and his foster father had moved—well—as far as he could remember. "We did move a lot . . . and I still really don't know why."

There was a pause in silence as everyone stared into nothing in particular. The one brave enough to break the silence was Robin as she exhaled a loud breath of air and stood up.

"Well, I best be getting back to my shop—I am the bookkeeper after all," Robin said as she nodded to everyone.

"Make sure you come again Robin-love~!" Sanji waved her off.

"I always do Mr. Sanji," Robin said, giving him a sweet smile that only made him twirl and melt into a puddle of mush.

"Yep, I'd better be getting back too," Zoro said, standing up and heading over to where he placed his bike. "Gotta take care of that 'garden' Mihawk oh-so-graciously placed in my care."

"It's the job of only children," Sanji said, waving the swordsman off.

"Tell me about it," Zoro said with a roll of his eyes as he took a hold of his bike and turned it in the direction of his home before hopping on and pedaling off.

"Oi! Moss-for-brains—you're going the wrong way!" Sanji said, pointing towards the right direction the idiot was supposed to be heading—just what kind of a direction-retard was he?

With a groan Zoro turned around and started pedaling in the direction Sanji pointed in. Sanji only snickered before heading back into his shop and cleaning things up. Zoro glanced back one last time to see Brooke waving goodbye before the band of usual children flocked at his feet, demanding a song and so he gave them one. With a soft smile he turned to the long road ahead of him and pedaled on.

Slowing down just slightly Zoro shivered at the cold wind blowing in his direction, freezing his cheeks, nose, and ears off. Rubbing his hands he grabbed the back of his sweater to his hoody and placed it over his head to keep his ears warm, it'd have to do until he got home and warmed himself by the fire. It was still fairly early in the day so Zoro figured it was going to get pretty cold tonight.

"I just _have_ to live so far from town," Zoro said sarcastically to himself as he pedaled on down the dirt road, making sure to watch out for larger rocks that could possibly throw him from the bike if hit.

Oh well, he shouldn't be complaining right? Since it is his choice to ride down to the town and visit his friends. It was better than having to take care of that stupid huge mystery garden.

Sure if Mihawk found out he was skipping on his chores there'd be hell to pay, but Mihawk was out at the moment . . . doing who knows what. Zoro had never questioned what Mihawk did. He didn't care really, but now that he was getting older and becoming an adult . . . he did have to admit he wished Mihawk would tell him _some_ things so he wouldn't be in the dark all the time, but that confrontation about that matter was for another time.

Glancing to his left Zoro noticed the rolling green hills, it was the same hills he had played Hurling with the mystery brother trio. It was very nice land to play such games . . . and for other things. With a smile at the idea Zoro pulled over to the side of the road and kicked his stand out to lean his bike on.

Zoro made his way some yards from the dirt road before he turned from the road and came to sit down. Looking to his left and right he noticed no signs of any life. That was good enough for him. He took his katana and set them down next to him as he sat there . . . meditating.

Clapping his hands together Zoro closed his eyes and inhaled a cool breath of air before exhaling calmly. He continued to do this for a good 30 minutes. He usually did this for an hour and a half, but he decided to cut it short since the day wouldn't last as long as he wished. Opening his eyes he gazed out into the rolling hills of Ireland and stared at the green blades of grass swaying in the winds that swept over them.

With another blink Zoro grasped his swords and stood up. Taking off his hoody he placed it next to him. He was already beginning to get hot and didn't need to sweat in it.

Taking a firm hold of the white-sheathed katana Zoro quickly unsheathed it and held it before him before swishing it to the side, the sound as if he cut straight through the air itself—such a beautiful sound. Zoro moved with this sword a good while before he held it up towards the sun and watched it gleam with its rays. After satisfied with the sight he opened his mouth and placed the handle of the blade in it, his pearly teeth holding tightly to it. Looking down he then looked at his next blade, in his left hand he picked up the next katana, this one's temp line was colored a strange violet that almost screamed sinister . . . and it was—this blade was indeed cursed, but that's just what he liked about it.

Slicing down Zoro watched to see a single blade of grass fall to the right and left, separated from the center. With a satisfied smile he looked up at his katana. Gripping it tighter he nodded, this blade was finally getting a clue as to who its new master was, even though he's had this blade for a while it was still refusing to acknowledge who he was—its master and now that it was moving better in his hand Zoro realized how the blade was accepting him.

"Next one," Zoro let out a sigh as he bent down and took in his right hand the last of his three katana.

Holding it up slowly Zoro watched the sun shine off this one, making it look more majestic than it already was. With a pleased grin Zoro turned and brought the black blade down on a nearby rock. He held it close to himself once he had done this and waited—staring at the rock that stood as if it was never struck.

Zoro watched the rock split clean in two from the sheer force of the dark sword. With a grin Zoro looked at his black blade . . . a blade very similar to the one his foster father would use in their spars. With a deep inhale Zoro brought his arms close to his abdomen, holding his swords tightly in his hands.

Closing his eyes he waited, patiently he waited, then, in a flash he opened them and struck. He ran down the hills towards the larger rocks scattered across the land and struck them all. Once he had ran across most of them he skidded to a halt and held his swords to his sides. He didn't even need to look to see the rocks crumbling from where they had been cut.

"You are strong."

In less than a second Zoro twirled on his heel and pointed his black blade at the surprise being's neck, but also in less than another second he realized he need not act so hostile towards this person. Zoro's eyes widened slightly . . . now he hadn't seen _him_ in a while. Before him stood the straw-hat-wearing-boy. He just stood there unafraid with his fists on his hips and his lips upturned into, what seemed like, a proud smile.

"Luffy?" Zoro whispered out what he could with something in his mouth.

It was strange to see how the boy hadn't even flinched as Zoro turned on him with his blades, not even as his black sword pointed right towards his throat, but a centimeter from it. He hadn't even moved . . . or blinked, wait? Hadn't blinked? That was right; Zoro could see the boy's eyes now, staring right into his own.

Luffy's eyes were a deep brown, like rich earth on a early spring's day. So deep that they looked ancient. Blinking slightly Zoro shook his thoughts away and focused them on how the teen could have snuck up on him like that.

"How the he- - do you do that? !" Zoro asked, wanting to know how he could just appear out of nowhere like that.

"Just can," Luffy replied simply as Zoro brought his blade away slowly, but was stopped as the raven-haired boy took a firm hold of his black katana, startling Zoro quite a bit by this act.

"L-Luffy!" Zoro gasped, his eyes widening as he watched the stupid boy take hold of his katana that had been recently sharpened.

"It's a good blade," Luffy said, shaking the sword some, and feeling Zoro's firm grip on it. "Strong . . . in the hands of a strong swordsman."

Zoro watched the boy's hand retreat from the blade and noticed no signs of a cut on his palm, nothing. What startled Zoro even more was how Luffy took his other hand and came to grip the other blade, doing the same and shaking it a little. Zoro was surprised he continued to keep his firm grip as Luffy did this and so Luffy smiled.

"Strong," the boy continued to say and then reached out to the other blade, the one in the greenhead's mouth.

Before Luffy could touch it though, Zoro had shaken off his shock and so pulled back, taking the white blade out of his mouth and gazing wide-eyed at the crazy straw-hat.

"What are you doing Luffy? ! You could hurt yourself!" Zoro warned him, noticing the displeased look appear on the boy's face as he took a step back, his bottom lip coming out a little more in what seemed like a pout.

Zoro watched the boy's face scrunch more up in displeasure. Zoro didn't know what this boy's deal was, but he was greatly displeased and it wasn't long before he heard the boy mumble something that sounded similar to—

"You will."

Blinking in confusion Zoro shook his head before noticing Luffy was all alone, his two older brothers nowhere in sight. He looked at the boy who still wore a displeased face and asked—

"Where have you been? Disappearing for 3 weeks and then reappearing? Who do you think you are?" Zoro asked, wanting to know just why he was appearing out of nowhere and then reappearing at random times.

He watched the boy's face loosen, his features looking at him strangely before his head slowly began to fall. Zoro blinked in confusion before he watched the younger look at his feet and kick at the grass slightly before mumbling—to him or to himself Zoro couldn't tell.

"Things are out . . . they said it was dangerous . . . they said everyone was weak. Then I saw you . . . so strong . . . I thought . . ."

Blinking again Zoro watched Luffy pick up his head and gaze unhappily off to his left, as if he didn't want to look at him. There was a dark sheen in Luffy's eyes that almost made them look black. It was a bit odd not seeing him smiling, giggling, laughing . . . very odd for him.

Zoro watched the boy closely before he noticed the raven blink as if he was looking at something alarming past Zoro. Zoro went to turn and see what he was looking at but his vision was suddenly cut off as something was thrust onto his face and head.

"Gah!" Zoro groaned out by the sudden blindness and with a quick brush of cold wind it all made it worse.

Zoro found himself spinning a little and as he stopped he pushed the thing on his head and eyes up to notice the boy was gone . . . yet again. Blinking a few times Zoro looked up and grabbed a hold of the thing on his head . . . it was that straw hat. He gazed at it a little and looked around, Luffy was nowhere to be seen . . . again.

With a frustrated exhale Zoro slumped over. He was getting tired of this disappearing/reappearing thing. Looking down at the red-banded straw hat Zoro was sure the boy would return for it . . . he could tell it was precious to him and so for him to leave it with a total, well, almost total stranger was risky.

With a roll of his shoulders Zoro walked off, took up his sheaths, placed them on his right hip and his katana in them. He took up his hoody, put it on and gazed at the straw hat for a little while. Tucking it under his arm he returned to his bike and rode home. Strange thing was he didn't get home 'til night . . . the da- - house kept moving on him.

With an exhausted sigh Zoro placed his bike in the shed and closed it. Treading over to the house he took out the spare key and entered. Was there even a reason to lock their home? It wasn't like there was anything worth stealing . . . or anyone wanting to walk miles here and back to steal their belongings. With another tired roll of his shoulders he entered the dark house.

Zoro let out a yawn as he shut the door and rubbed his arms. Strange, it felt colder in the house than it did outside . . . very strange. He trudged over towards the fireplace and set it ablaze with much appreciated heat. He sat near the hearth for a while before he was good and warmed up and felt the living room was too.

He came over towards the couch and noticed his book still lying on the lamp-stand. Lighting the lamp he took up his book, he had nothing better to do at the moment so why not? Placing the straw hat on his upturned knee Zoro leant back and read where he left off . . . the Tuatha Dè Dannan. Reading the side notes Zoro neglected to look at the illustration.

"They ride Faerie steeds, eheh, I'll bet that's better than that crappy bike any day," Zoro chuckled to himself. "They disappeared . . . underground, hm, what a way for a people to go."

With another chuckle Zoro looked at the illustration. He had glanced at it earlier that day, noticing how human they all looked, much, much different from the strange drawings of the other creatures.

"If we call Faeries 'Little People' then what—do we call them?" Zoro asked, raising his brows playfully as he looked at them all, in a line it seemed, riding horses, some walking and guiding fair maidens who rode the steeds.

Strangely enough, before Zoro happened to turn the page a single figure caught his attention. It was only going to be a quick second glance but that second glance made his eyes narrow and his face lean in closer to take a better look, firelight wasn't all too good to read and look at things in a book. It was actually strange really . . . how this figure was looking at him—or the illustrator who happened to draw this . . . almost as if they were there watching this . . . their descent underground or something of the sort.

It was so weird, so very weird. Zoro blinked once before he realized he wasn't seeing things that that person actually looked like him. He has heard of people looking like deceased beings before but he hadn't ever really seen it before . . . until now.

The figure looking right at the illustrator as they sketched this looked just like his foster father.

Right after a small chuckle the door opened and Zoro turned to watch him enter the house. He looked up as he closed the door to see Zoro in the living room, sitting on the couch, looking at his book he had gotten from Robin, a warm fire blazing and heating up the lower levels of the house.

Mihawk blinked, standing still, his lips parting slightly as his gaze fixed onto the sketched picture Zoro was looking at and then at the teen himself before his gaze finally met the object that was resting on the younger's knee.

Zoro watched the man's eyes widen if only slightly before his intense gaze came to meet his own.

"Where did you get that?" Mihawk asked, his question more demanding Zoro to explain to him everything . . . and he knew he meant _everything_.


	4. Marked

**Hot Shot: So sorry I couldn't update lately, but I was REAL busy December and then, in early January, my dad told me he signed me up to some publishing company and so now I have to write a REAL book O.o I'm nervous but excited at the same time so I don't know how often these updates will come. I'm trying to focus on my novel so . . . yeah, but I'll hopefully still remember my lovely fans! ^_^ Well anyways, wish me luck and enjoy the chapter! ;D**

"Well . . ." Zoro scratched the back of his head as he looked at the straw hat that was nestled safely on his upturned knee.

Zoro took up that hat and flipped it around in his hand before looking at his foster father.

"Someone gave it to me."

"And who might that have been?" Mihawk asked, walking towards the greenhead, his eyes still intense as he snatched up the hat and looked inside it for any evidence of hair, once his eyes met raven locks and frowned.

"It was that kid that keeps popping out of nowhere," Zoro replied.

"Name?" Mihawk replied, it was more of a demand than question.

"Luffy?" Zoro said, wondering why on earth Mihawk would even care—wouldn't he want him to get out and meet people?

Even through the cracks of the fire Zoro could still hear that slight gasp his foster father made for unknown reasons. He watched Mihawk lower that hat before staring at him, his gaze still the same, but soon it dropped and once it had Zoro followed it down to the book in his hands. Before Zoro knew what was going on he found Mihawk placing the hat down on the in table before grabbing the book, shutting it all in one motion, as he slammed it down on the table with the hat.

"I want you to head to your room and go to sleep. In the morning you are going to find this boy, if you can, return him his hat and tell him you can't see him anymore," Mihawk stated, eyes closed as if that was his final decision and Zoro would know . . . he could get like this sometimes.

"What? !" Zoro asked, standing up in defense of the strange boy he had made a strange bond with. "But you ca—"

"I assure you I can," Mihawk stated quite coolly, lifting his chin slightly so he could gaze more down at the young adult. "Now go."

Zoro grinded his teeth together, not liking this at all. How could Mihawk just barge in and say that? ! Who did he think he was in the first place? ! Sure he was his foster father who took care of him and all, but he was not, repeat NOT, his father! Sometimes, even Zoro had to put his foot down and show Mihawk he was no longer a child.

Turning to do as he was told Zoro paused and turned back to Mihawk with angry eyes. Fed-up, angry, emerald eyes.

"No," Zoro stated firmly, hoping to now stand his ground against this man he had always admired so much.

"What did you say to me?" Mihawk asked, turning more towards his foster son, his arms now at his sides sternly.

"You heard me," Zoro managed to say through clenched teeth.

Zoro watched Mihawk's already fiercely golden eyes glow more fierce and in the back of his mind—well actually it's more in the front—he began to wonder if he made the right choice . . . to stand up to him right now.

"You _will_ do as you're told," Mihawk ordered.

"Or else _what_?" Zoro asked, his jaw clenching tightly to his skull, wondering what Mihawk would do to his rebellious attitude, he was usually rather passive on things like this—well—he had been when Zoro was little, but now that he was older and nearly a man . . . he wasn't so sure.

Mihawk closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and knew this would come sooner or later. He had thought he already dealt with the teenage rebellion, but now . . . this was just getting on his nerves.

"I'm doing this for your own good Zoro, can't you see this? This boy, as you say, that keeps popping up out of nowhere is nothing but trouble and could cause harm to you," Mihawk stated.

"Oh, how the he- - would you know?" Zoro asked. "And as a matter of fact, when the he- - did you start caring about my wellbeing all of the sudden? God I swear ever since we got to Ireland you've been on my case, more so than when I was kid. What's your problem?"

"It's not _my_ problem, it's _yours_," Mihawk pointed at the greenhead. "I know the dangers of this world Zoro, you're too young to understand them now."

"Oh and Luffy's one of them?" Zoro asked. "I suppose next time you'll say Brooke's one, or Robin, or Sanji, he- - you probably thought Saga was one! What with all the trouble we had gotten into back in Japan."

"No," Mihawk replied firmly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "That is not what I'm saying. This boy may not be a danger to you in one way, but he may be in another. He'll certainly lead you to dangers so I want you to stop seeing him."

"And how am I supposed to tell him that when he pops out of nowhere? !" Zoro asked, flailing his arms, trying to make his foster father understand how strange this kid was. "I might not even see him for weeks he- - even months! On top of that, even if I say that there's no way he'll listen to a da- - word I say! I can tell okay. He's . . . strange."

"Strange or not the strange can understand," Mihawk said, coming to pick up the hat and then toss it to Zoro who caught it easily. "Get rid of that and the boy."

Zoro took a step back and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe the way Mihawk was acting. Why? Why would he be acting like this over some strange boy? It wasn't like Zoro was going to get attached to him and then suddenly move and break the boy's heart like his other friends he had to leave behind. That couldn't be it, Zoro had a feeling they'd be staying in Ireland for a while so why was Mihawk . . . ?

"Why? What the he- - has gotten into you?" Zoro asked, looking at Mihawk like he barely knew him.

"I told you before," Mihawk replied, bending down to pick up the book and open it to that page where the picture . . . _his_ picture was, his eyes gazing over the man he once was, soon slamming the book he tore his eyes back to Zoro, the frown obvious on his face. "This is for your own good."

"No," Zoro shook his head. "You make no sense and yet you expect me to—"

"I expect you to listen to me," Mihawk stated, his tone stern. "I am your foster father and so will be treated with respect. Now respect my wishes and head to bed. This conversation is over."

Zoro clenched his fists and bit the inside of his lip. He didn't know what to do to be honest. The day had been perfectly normal, well, if you don't count Luffy's mysterious pop up. Still! He was sitting there enjoying himself before he headed off to bed and yet suddenly Mihawk comes home and tells him all this crap about not being able to see Luffy again, and etc. So . . .

What the he- -? !

Zoro's trained responses where to turn around, head up stairs to his room and go to bed. Mihawk had trained him that way—to listen to him without complaint and most of his life he did. So the question now was . . . should he continue on with that life, or make a stand once in a while?

He actually couldn't decide between the two so he made a third option: bolt for it to decide which of the two he would decide on.

Mihawk gasped once he watched Zoro suddenly turn and bolt past him, pushing him over some, before bolting out the door.

"Zoro!" Mihawk called, watching the teen run off towards the old shed, grab the bike and ride off. "Zoro!"

Mihawk ran outside, trying to stop the foolish boy before he could hurt himself but Zoro managed to swerve right past his foster father. So now all Mihawk could do was watch Zoro disappear into the dark night. Clenching his fist he tried to calm himself, but that boy was pushing him so far it hurt.

"Roronoa!" he shouted, but of course no response came. "That foolish child!"

Kicking at the gravel driveway Mihawk fished in his pocket the keys to the car. He had to find that boy quickly. Evil things liked to come out and go about in the night.

* * *

"Stupid Mihawk, stupid night, stupid road, stupid BIKE!" Zoro growled, kicking the useless old piece of junk, the stupid tire blew out for stupid unknown reasons and now Zoro was stuck out in the stupid middle nowhere!

With another 'hmph!' Zoro crossed his arms, but as he did so he happened to notice he was still holding that straw hat in his hands. Looking down at it Zoro held it up to the moonlight and looked it over, as if he hadn't already, but still . . . it was just an ordinary straw hat yet Zoro felt something about it . . . like it was a sealed book with so many stories he couldn't even comprehend.

"So what's with you huh?" Zoro asked, coming to sit down on the patch of grass next to the dirt road where his bike had failed him on. "Whose heads have you been on? And why such an ordinary yet strange look?"

Zoro paused for a moment before blinking. He rolled his eyes and let out a groan.

"Great! I'm talking to a hat! I'm going crazy . . . stupid Ireland, what the he- - is wrong with this place?"

Zoro though continued to sit there for a good long while. Staring at the hat for no reasons. With a sigh he bowed his head and stood up. Looking around he noticed the rolling green hills before him, much like the place where he had trained earlier today.

"Well, maybe if I meditate I can think better. Staring at this stupid hat is getting me nowhere," Zoro said to himself as he walked off the road and into the hills.

Looking around for a place to meditate Zoro subsequently decided against it. The grass was too wet and plus, something else had caught his interest. Blinking a few times Zoro noticed how the moonlight seemed to move, as if forming silhouettes in it of beings, some oddly figured, some more human-looking.

"Heh, there's something wrong with this land," Zoro chuckled humorously, almost insanely to himself. "What the he- - is wrong with the places Mihawk chooses to live . . . there always seems something wrong with them . . . well, except Japan of course."

Zoro felt his whole body shiver. Rubbing at his left arm he turned around to see another of those strange moonlight silhouettes walking off, or prancing, whatever, but one had just walked right through him like some ghost.

"There, maybe this place is haunted," Zoro spoke to himself, now regretting suddenly running off, it was getting cold and he had left his jacket at home. "Wait, I don't even believe in da- - ghosts."

Shivering once again as a cold wind swept through the hills. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to walk about the hills; at least by the trees there was cover, but out in the open like this . . . not so much. So the only way Zoro figured to get warmer was keep walking, where? He didn't care, as long as he could think.

And he did. He thought a lot as he walked around, unconsciously holding the straw hat close to his chest as his arms continued to rub the other from the horrid cold winds that threatened to turn into winter winds.

The thing about Zoro was—he was constantly thinking of others things. This caused him to get lost about 97.6 percent of his life. Right now he didn't care if he did get lost, he wanted to get lost into a place that was far away from people, secluded, alone—like himself.

A cold wind suddenly swept across the land and the rustling of tree leaves caught Zoro's attention and brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up he found himself standing before some woods and towering above them was a large old ruined castle . . . well . . . what was left of it.

Zoro was about to make his way to it but noticed something at his feet. Kneeling down he noticed an old road leading straight to it. The road was once made with stone, it was probably once nice, but now that weeds and roots have grown over it, you could hardly tell what it once looked like. Shrugging his shoulders Zoro decided to go at it, but as he walked there he noticed how oddly far away it was. It shouldn't take him that long to get to it right?

Turning around Zoro groaned and noticed it was now behind him. His STUPID sense of direction always had to get on his nerves didn't it! With a groan he turned around and headed back towards the castle. He needed some shelter from this wind, it was killing him!

"Da- - wind! Da- - castle!" Zoro growled, coming to a halt just to shout at it. "STOP MOVING FROM ME!"

Great, now he had to catch his breath on cold wind. His lungs were burning and body shivering. It just seemed like this wind was deliberately trying to push him away from the castle or something, but no! Zoro wouldn't have that. He was going to get that shelter from this torturous wind and he was going to get to it NOW!

"Da- - this all!" Zoro growled, fighting against the wind to move forward to the woods and the old castle.

In his struggle though, something strange happened. The wind. It suddenly—stopped. Well, maybe not completely, but it was going around him as if something was blocking the wind from him . . . .

Looking up through wind-wiped eyes he gasped. His eyes widened and he had dropped the straw hat down at his feet. Just . . . just what kind of an illusion was this? !

Before him stood the ugliest, most foul looking . . . troll? He ever saw! Well, the only one he ever saw. The thing was huge! All about it was chains and dare he say—human—heads—and those things looked new!

"Just what the he- - is this thing? !" Zoro gasped, backing up slightly to get out of attack range, but he wasn't moving fast enough.

Before Zoro could do anything the creature, troll-thing, brought down its club, attached to it were long pieces of sharp shards of whatever. It didn't matter, all that mattered was Zoro had to dodge this thing's attack unless he wanted to get seriously harmed!

Managing to roll to the right Zoro had dodged the hard hit. The impact of the weapon and ground was so hard that many a chunk of the old road flew up.

"What kind of strength is that? !" Zoro gasped, seeing the indent, but then his eyes widened seeing at the troll's feet was the straw hat he had so carelessly dropped. "Gah! Da- - it!"

Bolting forward Zoro lunged at the troll's feet; the troll had thought he was attacking him and so brought down its club. Luckily Zoro was fast and managed to grab the hat before it, or himself, was seriously hurt.

Standing up quickly Zoro dodged the hit by lifting a leg off the ground, but of course he had been thrown off balance and fell to the ground once more, but rolled to the left and darted away from the creature.

"So," Zoro stood up straight and scowled at the creature. "You want to play rough do you? Fine then . . ."

Zoro reached to his rip hip to pull out his swords, but all his hand met was his right clothed hip. Gasping Zoro looked to see his swords GONE! But what could have happened to them? ! Had he dropped them when he rolled or did he lose them some miles, or however long, back? ! Shi-! This wasn't good, not good at all!

In the midst of Zoro's panic he halted and groaned. Grabbing a fistful of hair he pounded his head. How could he be so careless? He had left his swords by the couch at home! How could he have not grabbed them? What was he thinking? ! Oh! Wait! Nothing, that's what!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have been so careless? ! Gah! Da- - it, this night isn't going my way at all!_ Zoro groaned inwardly, ever keeping a close eye on the troll's movements.

"Shi-!" Zoro gasped, watching the troll suddenly charge, with faster speed than he would have liked for the creature to have.

Dunking, jumping back, anything he could do to dodge the creature's attack. He knew he should run, but it'd be pointless with this creature's speed, plus . . . Roronoa Zoro NEVER turned his back on an opponent, he'd NEVER get a scar on his back so long as he lived.

"Da- - it!" Zoro cursed, watching strands of his hair fall down lifeless as the club's shards sliced a few too close to him. "I can't keep doing this all night! I need to use something to fight back!"

Before Zoro could contemplate anything a shrill sound of a whistle broke his concentration. Both he and the troll turned to the right to see a form sitting on a tree branch, a few yards from them. Zoro's eyes widened once he caught sight of that all-too-familiarly-strange grin.

"Luffy," Zoro gasped, watching the kid hop off and suddenly run towards them with a speed that was so inhuman that it caught Zoro, and even the troll, off-guard. "Luffy!"

"Na, Zoro what were you doing playing with Jack-In-Chains?" Luffy asked like a giggly little 4-year-old.

"Jack-In-what?" Zoro shook his head; it felt like it was spinning a hundred miles per hour—what was up with this place?

"Ooohh, here he comes again," Luffy nodded, before getting into a fighting stance by spreading his legs and pounding his knuckles together.

"What?" again Zoro was caught off guard as the troll returned with equal speed, nearly smashing the both of them with its club, but Luffy was fast and managed to turn and pick Zoro up off of his feet and dodge the attack.

"Sheesh, why are you so slow?" Luffy groaned, wiping his hands as he set Zoro back on his feet, the greenhead threatening to just collapse in sheer confusion. "Can you not fight without your swords?"

That struck a nerve. Zoro growled and glared at the raven-haired boy with fierce emerald eyes.

"No!" Zoro spat, placing the straw hat down on a nearby rock unconsciously before pounding his fists. "I can fight hand-to-hand!"

"Good, then do it," Luffy said, pointing behind him and as Zoro turned he noticed the troll nearly on top of him.

Zoro's eyes widened and he noticed Luffy about really to jump and tackle him out of there, but he growled and pushed him away before bringing up his fist right under the troll's jaw, sending it flying.

"SHI-!" Zoro cried out, holding his ruined knuckles, it felt like he hit a frickin' skyscraper! Just what the he- - was that troll made out of? !

Nevertheless the troll had been knocked down and Zoro was fairly impressed with his punch. He hadn't punched anyone in a long time, or kicked—but he was a little weary about the kick . . . he didn't want to ruin his toes next. Next to him he heard solo clapping, with a groan he turned to see the boy, Luffy, grinning and clapping.

"Good, good," Luffy giggled again. "You _are_ strong."

"What? Am I being tested or something?" Zoro asked sarcastically, but actually dreading he was right.

"Look out!" Luffy suddenly gasped and pointed behind Zoro.

Turning quickly this time Zoro managed to dodge and, without a choice, chose to ruin his toes. With a good kick the troll flew again and as Zoro wondered if he had broken his leg or not he could see to his side Luffy marveling at the distance the troll flew.

"Ooohhhh, you kicked him faaaaar," Luffy was in awe as he placed his hand over his brow and just watched the troll fall into the green hills with a loud 'thud!'.

"Yeah, at the cost of my da- - leg," Zoro groaned as he fell over groaning at the pain his hand and leg was going through.

"Oi, Zoro, are you okay?" Luffy's voice was laced with concern as he leaned down to him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Just—peachy," Zoro replied through his teeth. "May have to go to the hospital though . . . da- -, Mihawk hates paying medical bills."

"You're hurt?" Luffy asked, but Zoro's groaning was enough for him. "Wait, I know someone who can help!"

At that Luffy turned and began darting back into the woods. Zoro gasped as he watched the boy turn his back, especially towards the enemy that had now recovered and was incoming.

"Wait! Luffy! Don't turn your back!" Zoro cried, reaching out to the boy but finding it useless and not fast enough.

"Wha—?" Luffy began to turn but just when he had he gasped, his eyes, pupils shaking. "Uh!"

Luffy had turned in enough time to watch the troll bring down its club, a long sharp, and thick shard in it managing to land right in front of him, right into the person who stood with his chest forward and arms out to shield the boy. He even turned quick enough to watch the ruby red blood spray into the night air, sickening the smell of everything.

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy shakingly gasped, watching the swordsman fall forward, falling into the green grass only to stain it crimson.

Luffy was too distraught to even notice the toll bring up its club once again, this time, ready to smash the both of them. They were that close to do it and so the club fell.

"Be gone wandering spirit of the night!"

Mihawk took a single hold of the hilt of his sword and with a flawless 'swish' the sword's might slammed right into the troll, knocking it farther back than Luffy or Zoro could even manage. Once the beast was out of the way Mihawk placed the black blade onto his back and ran towards the scene where he had seen Zoro fall.

Once he arrived he stopped and watched a young raven-haired boy kneeling down on his knees, Zoro's head in his lap and his hands on his bleeding chest, trying to get the blood to stop, but it wasn't helping at all. The boy's hands where shaking, along with his arms, lips, and eyes. Mihawk wondered if the boy could even speak, he looked to be in a state of shock.

Mihawk shook his questioning thoughts away before coming to kneel down and check Zoro's pulse. It was there, but barely. He was loosing too much blood. With a hard sigh he took a hold of Zoro's right arm and swung it over his shoulder, ready to pull him up and head back to the car where he could drive him to get medical attention. That's what he was going to do, but as he pulled on Zoro he found something was holding him down.

He looked down to see the raven-haired boy; this Luffy Zoro had been talking about. He was holding him down with his hands on his bloody chest. His eyes looking at Mihawk with concern, and fear. Mihawk watched the lad open his mouth as if to say something, but his lips were trembling so much that he couldn't.

Mihawk knew he wanted to ask him what he was going to do with him, if he was going to be alright, etc. Words of 'don't worry, I'll take care of him' would comfort the trembling boy, but Mihawk didn't want, in away way, to comfort this boy. It was his fault after all why Zoro was in this condition.

Looking down Mihawk caught sight of that straw hat near them. Reaching out he took it up and pushed it into the boy's hands so he'd let go of Zoro. The raven-haired boy, Luffy, fell off his knees and continued to look up at Mihawk as the older man practically dragged Zoro's motionless body. Golden intense eyes were peering down at the boy making the boy even shake more, those hurtful eyes accusing him of everything that he knew was his fault.

"Take that and never come back," Mihawk said, his tone deep and warning at the same time.

Mihawk turned and made his way back to where he left the car, Zoro needed attention now! Without it, he may very well die . . . and that wouldn't be too good for anyone.

Mihawk didn't care to look back at the boy—the faery. He didn't care to watch the boy stand up, his eyes still fixed on their forms as Mihawk made his way back to the car as fast as he could. He didn't even watch the boy numbly drop his beloved straw hat because his hands had been uncontrollably shaking.

* * *

"That was too close Zoro . . . too close," Mihawk muttered, leaning against the hospital wall and watching his foster son breath in and out, with the help of the tubes, who was now in a comatose state.

"Sir, are you this boy's father?" a nurse suddenly came up to him after being given Zoro's stats.

"Yes," Mihawk replied, straightening to look at the clipboard in her hands.

"Well," she said, glancing down. "He's been stabilized, but . . . he's lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion. He's got such a rare type of blood that—"

"Take mine," Mihawk quickly snipped in. "I have a rare type too, not the same as his, but it should suffice."

"Uh, alright," she said with a nod. "Come this way then sir."

* * *

"Uhhuuuaaaa! Aaahaaa!" Luffy only continued to cry . . . and cry . . . and cry . . .

And frankly it was driving his big brothers insane.

"Luffy, Luffy!" Ace came to sit next to him on his bed and place a soft hand on his brother's trembling back. "Stop crying Luffy—it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it wahahaaas!" Luffy continued on, his fists rubbing at his eyes ever more.

"Hhhuh! Sabo! Tell Luffy it wasn't his fault," Ace said, looking at his brother who was just standing there watching his little brother wail it out.

"What? By what all he said it looks like it was," Sabo replied with a shrug.

Just saying that made Luffy cry even louder. Ace growled at his brother's lack of compassion and bit his lip as he watched their little brother continue on like this. How was he supposed to calm him down? Oh if only he'd been there with him!

"You shouldn't have gone out by yourself Luffy," Sabo came up and swung a little on the bed pole. "You know what father said."

"Oh Sabo!" Ace growled, looking up at their blonde brother. "It's not like he hasn't done it before. Isn't that right Luffy?"

"True, but this'll teach him to not do it again," Sabo replied only to make Ace groan.

"You're not helping," Ace groaned out, letting his chin fall in the palm of his hand in a slump.

"I was just . . . I was just . . . seeing if he was strohong!" Luffy continued to cry, but somehow his brothers managed to hear his words through his wails. "Everyone said who I picked out were weheak! . . . He was strong! Strong! Ahaaaa!"

"'Was' is the key word here," Sabo muttered, casting his gaze elsewhere than his brothers.

"You heartless bast- - -!" Ace growled, getting up and grabbing a hold of his brother's collar. "Can't you see Luffy's hurt! ?"

"I can see that Ace!" Sabo said, his tone louder as he pried Ace's fingers off his collar and fixed himself. "But there's nothing we can do! Luffy's the one that picked them. He kept saying they were the best, the best! The best don't die."

"What?" Ace was a little more than confused at what Sabo was getting at.

"The best don't die, right Luffy?" Sabo was now sitting in front of his little brother who was now hiccupping his leftover wails.

Sabo wanted Luffy to look at him, but he had tears in his eyes and fists constantly rubbing them away. With a small growl Sabo reached forward and pulled Luffy's fists away from his eyes to make him look at him.

"Right Luffy? !" Sabo was now gazing right into Luffy's watery eyes and as the tears fell Luffy couldn't help but let new ones fall as he bowed his head and took his arms back from his brother.

"Noho!" he cried, rubbing at his red eyes.

"There, you see?" Sabo turned to see his raven-haired brother standing there with his arms crossed. "The best don't die. So Zoro," at that he looked at Luffy and ruffled his hair. "Will be fine—alright? Alright."

Luffy nodded his head with a few snivels and hiccups. Sabo smiled and reached around Luffy's head to bring him into a hug.

"Come here," Sabo embraced his distraught brother and rubbed his back affectionately before glancing over at Ace and motioning for him to join with his eyes which Ace nodded and did so, sitting on the other side of Luffy and wrapping his arms around him as well. "Everything's going to fine Luffy. Human or not, he's the best like you said right? So he'll be fine."

"Hey, you know what?" Ace smiled at Luffy who was still continuing to wet his brother, Sabo's shirt. "If he survives you know what that'll mean? That he's real strong. You may even be able to convince father to bring him here sooner."

"R-Really?" Luffy asked, turning to Ace and rubbing the rest of his tears on his sleeve. "E-Even with the problems with the goblins?"

"Yeah," Ace said with a nod. "He went up against a troll Luffy, they're so close to goblins they're practically family. So how's about we go see how he's doing?"

"But . . ." Luffy glanced down, in his lap he grasped his beloved straw hat, the blood stains still there from where he held it when he had Zoro's blood on his hands. "That man . . . he told me to stay away. He blamed me . . . with his eyes he blamed me for what happened to Zoro," Luffy was sniffling again and now he was rubbing at his eyes that were beginning to moisture.

"What man?" Sabo asked.

"With his eyes?" Ace found that strange, humans usually didn't possess such fierce gazes—very few did, very few indeed.

"I don't know," Luffy hiccupped once and then sniffled. "I think it might have been his father . . . he didn't just blame me though, he warned me and I shook under his gaze."

"You shook?" Ace and Sabo asked in unison, just what kind of a human could do that to Luffy—did they know what he was? _Who_ he was? !

"Mhm," Luffy nodded before rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves again.

Sabo looked at Ace in concern. Each sharing a silent conversation through only the communication of their eyes. Both looked back down to Luffy and sighed.

It took a while sitting there but eventually Luffy had cried himself to sleep. Once he had Sabo covered him and took his straw hat to take to the cleaners. Their father or Shanks wouldn't like to see those bloodstains on it. Most certainly not.

"Should we tell father about the man?" Ace asked, looking at his brother as he gazed at the straw hat.

Sabo raised his head and gazed at his dark-haired brother with serious eyes. Closing them he shook his head.

"No," Sabo replied. "He didn't touch Luffy so he's no threat."

"Yet," Ace added as Sabo made his way out of Luffy's room, Ace eyeing him in the doorway.

"I'm going to get this cleaned," Sabo changed the subject; holding the hat up and showing Ace the bloodstains. "If father saw this he'd throw a fit."

Ace knew Sabo was trying to change the subject, he knew he was trying to lighten the mood and forget things. Ace had always hated it when Sabo did that, but he couldn't do anything about it so smiled and came to walk out of their little brother's room.

"Heh, don't you mean Shanks?" Ace chuckled as he and Sabo headed to the cleaners. "He's the one who gave it to Luffy."

"Yeah," Sabo chuckled, looking at the hat. "But _who_ do you think gave it to Shanks?"

* * *

"Da- -, now he really does look like a piece of shi-," Sanji entered the hospital room with a basket of 'Get-Well' food made by his father who had also forced him to make a few things. "I mean, not like he already didn't to begin with, but . . . man this really tops the cake."

"Oh my," Robin covered her mouth; she had heard it was bad, but—this was horrible.

"Mr. Roronoa," Brooke came in with the other two, carrying his violin in tow looking down at the poor lad with concerned eyes.

Mihawk looked up from where he sat next to Zoro on the other side of the room. He didn't say anything at the moment, just looked at the three and nodded, approving their visiting.

"The old man made this," Sanji said, handing it out to Mihawk who stood up and took the basket. "It's full of shi- that'll help him get better . . . when he can eat again." Sanji managed a glance towards Zoro's grim figure laying still in the hospital bed all wrapped up to nearly look like a mummy, well his chest, leg, and hand at least.

"Tell your father I appreciate it, and Zoro does too," Mihawk turned his gaze back towards his foster son and wondered if this could have all been prevented . . . this was why he moved so much . . . to avoid incidents like this. "Stupid boy," he whispered, his eyes soft towards his still form.

"Sniff! Should I play a Get-Well song? !" Brooke asked, nearly busting out in sobs as he brought his violin up to his chin.

"Um, please, just a soft one," Mihawk said, motioning with his hand to tone it down a little.

"Alright," Brooke nodded before striking the violin in a soft melody, one that Zoro would like, 'Bink's Sake' in a ballad version.

After Brooke was done Mihawk smiled lightly and thanked him with an incline of his head. Robin, standing beside the musician smiled.

"That was beautiful Brooke," she said in a soft tone, not wanting to disturb Mr. Roronoa's rest.

Turning to Mihawk she took out a book and handed it to him. Mihawk eyed her for a moment as she held it out for him to take. She glanced down and whispered an apology for the last book she had given to Zoro.

"This is a book of ancient swordsman techniques," she replied. "Nothing more, nothing less. I think he'd like it."

Mihawk slowly took the book and placed it down next to the basket Sanji had given. Even though he had approved of the three's visit they still were under a severe watch and all felt it. It was uneasy to stand in a gaze like that, but somehow they managed.

"How long—before he can wake up?" Robin asked.

"He's in a comatose state so it could be any time. It all depends on him," Mihawk let out a sigh, his eyes falling back to gaze at his sleeping form.

"So we'll have the bast- - - back in town in no time," Sanji managed a smile and tried to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working so well on Brooke or Robin.

"Uh . . . right," Brooke nodded, his gaze still on the poor lad who nearly had his life taken at such an early age.

"He's a strong lad—right Mr. Dracule?" Robin smiled softly as Mihawk looked at her before nodding.

"Yeah," Mihawk mumbled, his eyes keeping on the boy—not many making much of a conversation.

So that's how it went. Every now and then someone would say something, but that was all. It wasn't long before each had to go and so Mihawk was left alone. Watching, waiting for him to wake up.

"Foolish boy," Mihawk once again muttered. "I warned you and yet you still didn't listen."

Mihawk let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He smiled at the irony of what happened. All this moving to keep him safe and now he had gotten hurt here, of all places. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so homesick to come back . . . he should have moved back to America—that place was the less likely to have such creatures roaming about.

Perhaps it was getting time to tell Zoro some things. Maybe if he would have stopped keeping secrets from him then this wouldn't have happened. Well . . . he could play that 'what if' game forever. What's done is done and now Zoro needs to wake up.

Maybe they should move again . . . because of this.

Too much to think on at the moment. Mihawk needed some soothing tea and he wasn't sure what this hospital carried. With a sigh he got up, rubbing his temples, he supposed he could go see what they had.

Of course not but 5 minutes after Mihawk had left a few 'strangers' slipped into Zoro's room.

"Did he see us?" Ace asked, looking back at the open door cautiously.

"I don't think so," Sabo shook his head.

"Then hurry up Luffy," Ace motioned for their youngest brother to go towards the sleeping one.

Luffy looked at his brothers with uneasiness, but they just kept motioning for him to go. Luffy nodded and came up next to Zoro's side. He looked at the damage and realized how much he hated all those bandages on him . . . making it look like he was going to die or something.

Lifting his hand slowly he softly placed his hand on Zoro's easy rising chest and as it steadily fell a flashback of when he had tried to stop this bleeding chest came into mind and it wasn't long before his brothers noticed his trembling hands.

"Luffy?" Sabo came up to him as Ace stood guard by the door.

"I'm fine," Luffy turned to strain a smile at his brothers. "Because he's fine. Those beeping things means he's fine right?"

Sabo looked at the monitors and nodded. He watched his brother nearly slump over in relief, like his whole body had been so tense from not knowing.

"Good," Luffy let out as he looked back up to Zoro's face, his face looking peaceful, as if he was in no pain at all. "He can't feel anything right?"

"I'm sure the doctors have put anesthetics in him," Sabo nodded.

"Chopper could have healed him better," Luffy poked out his lip and furrowed his brow as he brought his hand up and slowly patted his head. "He's strong."

"To go through all that? I'll bet," Sabo nodded with a smile of his own, glad to see his brother relieved.

"Then," Luffy's voice was soft, almost below a whisper.

"What?" Sabo asked, straining his ears to hear his brother.

"Can I . . ." Luffy leant down slightly, his eyes fondly on the green-haired man, a soft smile on his face—so much more different than what he looked like just a few minutes ago.

"Guys hurry up!" Ace pressed. "I don't know when that guy'll be back and he- - if I want to get caught being in the same room as his son!"

"What Luffy?" Sabo continued to gently press, being soft and easy with his brother.

"Mark him?" Luffy finished, this time taking his gaze away from the human to turn to his brother.

"Guys," Ace pressed.

Sabo though, paid no heed. He kept his sole attention his brother who awaited his approval. Luffy's deep brown eyes were deeper, darker now and Sabo, even though knew it'd be risky, couldn't deny his brother.

Sabo nodded and closed his eyes.

"Go ahead."

Luffy's smile returned to his features and as he turned back to Zoro he slowly blinked once before closing his eyes and leant down, his lips touching tanned skin as he kissed his brow affectionately.

"Sabo did you just let him—?" Ace took his eyes off the hallway to see Luffy marking the human.

Sabo turned to his brother, the answer in his eyes. He couldn't deny his brother, and he knew . . . neither could Ace. But right after Ace caught the answer in Sabo's eyes he noticed something else in there—Surprise.

Ace quickly turned around to see the man with the intense gaze standing in the doorway, the one Luffy had spoke of. The one they had waited to leave and now he was back, a cup of tea in his hand and shock written all over his features as he looked at the scene unfolding before him.

"Shi-! Can he see us? !" Ace gasped, taking a step back towards Sabo.

"Luffy!" Sabo cried out to his brother behind him.

Luffy's eyes shot open and he quickly turned around to gaze at the man that had warned him to never come back. He nearly back up onto Zoro's bed as he tried leaning away from that intense gaze.

"What have you done? !" Mihawk gasped, he had seen that young one marking Zoro, he had seen it all.

As he dropped his cup to the ground Ace and Sabo glanced at each other before nodding. All at once they both charged the man, knocking him out of the way to make room for them and their brother to escape.

"Let's go Luffy!" Sabo called and just as soon as he had Luffy was by his side, all three running like they never had before.

Mihawk had to shake off his shock to even attempt to chase them. Mihawk had darted into the room and pulled back Zoro's green bangs to see the fading mark, it was a symbol of the faeries and by all he- - he didn't like this at all!

"No!" He spat before turning to dart out the room after the three.

He had very good eyesight so finding out where they had run off to wasn't too hard for him. It wasn't long before he had caught sight of them running out of the front doors, none of the clerks, or orderlies noticing at all, but Mihawk could see them. He darted out after them and to the others watching it seemed like Mihawk was just chasing the wind, but he wasn't.

"Ah shi-! He's chasing after us!" Ace cried out, trying to run as fast as he could, but this man was fast! Faster than normal!

"We can all see that dumba- -!" Sabo spat. "Just keep running!"

"Da- - it Luffy! Why'd you have to go and mark Zoro now? !" Ace cried out, his lungs getting a good workout as the three ran into the rolling hills towards their home, but it was a far ways away and the human was catching up quickly.

"I wanted to!" Luffy said, running in the middle of his two brothers. "I had to do it now or else I never could!"

"Well look now who you've pissed off!" Ace gasped turning back to see the golden-eyed human nearly on their heels. "Shi-!"

Before anyone knew it the man lunged right at Luffy. They rolled before the two oldest and they watched in horror as the man came to stand on top of their little brother.

"LUFFY! !" Sabo and Ace cried out, they had no idea what the man was going to do to him.

"Ah!" Luffy gasped out as Mihawk grabbed a fistful of black hair and lifted his head up.

"Get your da- - hands off our brother!" Ace and Sabo shouted, both charging and knocking him off and once he was off Luffy quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to hide behind his brothers.

Ace and Sabo stood their ground, both pushing Luffy behind them to make sure the man couldn't even see him. Mihawk though only stood up and gazed all three down, each one gulping at the might of his gaze. It wasn't natural for humans to stare down faeries like this, not natural at all!

"Give me that boy, now!" Mihawk raised his hand and pointed to the boy behind the two older who was staring at the man in worry.

"No way in he- -," Ace spat.

"He's our brother," Sabo said. "Just like you protect your son we protect him."

"Give him to me!" Mihawk sounded more demanding now, his tone so rough that it shook the boys to their core—a lot like what their father can do . . . not many people can do this to them so of course they were concerned with facing him.

"Now, now . . . shouting at children? I didn't think that was like you Dracule."

Everyone turned to see a man walking up to them and soon coming to stand in front of the boys, each of the boys' mouths were open in shock, surprise, and confusion.

"What . . . are you doing here? !" Mihawk gasped, his eyes wide seeing that familiar face he hadn't seen in ages—literally. "Shanks?"

"I could ask you the same thing—Mihawk," the red head grinned, lifting his head to gaze at his old friend who, for some strange reason that he was about to find out, was attacking his little precious ones.


	5. We're Moving

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay this'll explain some things, but not everything. Don't worry, all will be revealed in time, so just sit tight and enjoy! :D**

"Now, now . . . shouting at children? I didn't think that was like you Dracule."

Everyone turned to see a man walking up to them and soon coming to stand in front of the boys, each of the boys' mouths were open in shock, surprise, and confusion.

"What . . . are you doing here? !" Mihawk gasped, his eyes wide seeing that familiar face he hadn't seen in ages—literally. "Shanks?"

"I could ask you the same thing—Mihawk," the red head grinned, lifting his head to gaze at his old friend who, for some strange reason that he was about to find out, was attacking his little precious ones.

There was a small moment of silence until Shanks' smile returned to him and he eased the tension of his shoulders, seeing it in his old friend that he wouldn't dare attack the boys now that he stood in their defense.

"So tell me, why the sudden interest in my boys?" Shanks asked, his smile never faltering to try and lighten up the mood, he knew Mihawk and that man always made the mood horrible, it wasn't good for the youngin's so he'd continue to smile for them—even if they shook behind him.

Mihawk's frown seemed to deepen as he raised his hand and pointed to the youngest out of three brothers, his gaze stern and focused.

"That da- - brat has marked my son," Mihawk replied with a deep boom in his voice, making it clear to the smiling redhead that he was upset and he wanted penance.

Shanks' smile faded as he opened his brown eyes to gaze at the golden-eyed man. If he could, he'd cross his arms, but he was missing an important component to do such a thing . . . his other arm, so he just placed his right hand on his hip and sighed out.

"Since when have you become a father Dracule?" Shanks asked in a teasing tone, but the question was serious, Mihawk had known this man long enough to know which questions were serious and which weren't.

"Since 19 years ago," Mihawk replied, placing his hand back at his side and balling both into fists. "But the details does not concern you. That prince has just marked my son. I know you know what that means."

"So," Shanks said, waving it off, again trying to make things seem lighter than they, in truth, were. "You should be proud of your child then. Getting marked by a Faerie, especially a Prince, why that's a high honor."

"You don't understand Red-Haired," Mihawk growled out, his gaze dark as he gazed at the ground before glancing up at the one-armed man. "He can't be marked! He's not supposed to be! Da- - it! Why couldn't you stupid Princes mark someone else!"

At that his accusing eyes fell on the three, mainly the youngest of the boys who was being sandwiched between his brothers in the most protective form they could provide him that night.

Shanks managed to glance behind him at the nervous boys, each gazing fearfully at the strange human. Shanks sighed out knowing they'd be wanting answers about this man. No human could shake a Faerie to the core like this, especially Faerie Princes, that's just unheard of. Turning his gaze back to Mihawk he sighed once more.

"You do understand that you can't erase what's happened," Shanks sighed out. "That mark's going to stay until the Faerie who marked him passes on, which, by the way—which one of you marked him?" Shanks turned around and smiled a fond smile at all three boys before Luffy raised his slightly shaking hand just a few inches upwards before daring to glance back at the pissed parent of the one he had marked, which quickly made Luffy freeze and his brothers' hold on him tighten. "Heh, I might have know," Shanks chuckled before ruffling the youngest Prince's unkempt locks and then turning back to the tall raven-haired man.

"Prince Monkey D. Luffy is the youngest son of the King of Faeries, Gol D. Roger himself. You cannot harm him," Shanks informed.

"I know that," Mihawk muttered out.

"Then why are you making such a fuss over this?" Shanks asked, scratching the side of his head, wishing to resolve this matter—he had never seen Dracule so uptight in his life so why all of the sudden now.

"Because of the boy's lineage!" Mihawk nearly shouted all his frustration at the redhead who seemed to be making things more and more difficult.

Mihawk growled to himself and inhaled deeply, coming to pinch the bridge of his nose before exhaling what he could. He could feel the redhead's eyes narrowing and that frown, which was rare to see on him, come once again upon his features.

Again there was a silence as Shanks intently stared at the man before him. Straightening his posture even more to make sure Mihawk knew he had his full serious attention he looked on, inhaled and then asked—

"So . . . this is where your journey has led you?"

Mihawk looked at the one-armed redhead. His face almost blank of emotions, but his eyes still shown intensity that could make the three princes cower under the mighty gaze.

"Why aren't you with the other two?" Shanks asked, his tone serious as he let his arm fall to his side stiffly. "Weren't you traveling in a trio?"

"We were," Mihawk nodded. "But we split to cover more ground."

This conversation was beginning to confuse the three Faerie princes even more. It was hard to tell what they were talking about. It seemed, almost, as if this was a matter as old as time itself. It could very well be, and they were nowhere near to understanding a single word of it.

"Then . . . you did find them," Shanks let out a sigh, casting his eyes down. "I thought this tension between the Faerie and Goblins were nothing but another one of their spurts, but it's more isn't it?"

"I could feel the tension the moment I stepped foot on this land," Mihawk replied, his face full of frown. "I thought this place would be safe to return to, but . . ."

"You know better Dracule," Shanks gave off a small sad smile. "I just didn't expect this burden to be placed upon you, but it is. Still . . . I could have sworn they made sure no child should be born from them again."

"I had thought the same," Mihawk nodded, the shade created by the moonlight darkening his eyes slightly. "That is why . . . we move so much."

"What the he- - are they talking about?" Ace whispered to his two brothers who were listening on in confusion as to what these two adults were speaking about.

"How are we supposed to know?" Sabo bit back. "But . . . it's something important, by the way Shanks is getting serious, I can tell. We should probably talk to father about this later."

"Yeah, whenever they let us get _back_ to father," Ace scoffed, his dark gaze narrowing at the mysterious human standing before them and Shanks. "Is he even . . . _human_?"

"I don't know," Sabo shook his head. "What do you think Luffy?"

Luffy looked up at his two older brothers who were squishing him between their bodies in the most closest and protective way they could. His brown gaze then turned back towards the intimidating human standing before Shanks and them and after a moment of thought he shook his head, keeping his gaze on the golden-eyed human.

"I don't know, but what I want to know is why he's acting like this to us, to me. What did I do? What's so wrong with what I did?" Luffy asked, confusion sweeping over every feature on his face.

Ace and Sabo looked down at their baby brother. Both sighed before glancing at the other before nodding. Coming to the best decision they could as to why this, supposed, human acted the way he did.

"Luffy," Ace spoke up, his tone soft and facial features trying to comfort the younger. "You just involved his son with our world. He'll forever be involved until you or he passes away. Maybe . . . maybe that's the reason."

"But I've marked others," Luffy pouted, puffing his cheeks up in confusion like a normal little brother would. "Their relatives never had any complaints before. Even the ones you've guys marked. No complaints. So why . . . now?"

"We don't know Luffy," Sabo said, patting his little brother on the head before turning his gaze back towards Shanks and the human who were still conversing about a situation they didn't know was so serious—but it was. "I know father says there's no such thing as mistakenly marking someone, but . . . by the way Shanks sounds, and the human father reacted, I can't help but think . . . maybe it was a mistake to mark him Luffy."

"W-What?" Luffy gasped, his eyes wide as he looked up at his blonde brother. "B-But you gave me the 'go-ahead' to mark him. How can you say that?"

"I don't know," Sabo said, his features serious and Luffy could feel it in his gut that something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. "But I don't like the feel of things. I know you and Ace can feel that, that uneasiness settling. It's getting stronger."

Ace sighed out heatedly through his nostrils. Looking at his brother with serious eyes he glanced down slightly before placing his hand on his abdomen, where he would usually feel that tension.

"You're right," Ace nodded. "Do you remember when it first came?"

"Yeah," Sabo nodded, looking intently into his brother's eyes. "It was the day all of us had ran into Luffy's human friend, Zoro."

"What?" Luffy looked at his two older brothers quizzically. "It's not his fault we feel like this. I didn't feel it when you two did."

"No," Ace said, looking down at his little brother. "You're too innocent to feel such happens right off. You didn't start feeling it until father told us about the Goblins getting riled up."

Luffy glanced down and bit his bottom lip. They were right. Luffy remembered feeling something in the pit of his stomach when he first met the green-haired human, but he didn't think it was anything close to a bad feeling or this tension his older brothers were talking about. No, he thought it just meant he'd become close to this human and perhaps . . . mark him one day, which he did.

This tension between the Faerie Kingdom and the Goblin Kingdom can't have been caused by Zoro's arrival to Ireland right? That's just not right. What had the human ever done to them? Luffy was sure he wasn't too much aware of their existence—well—he might be now, but still!

Luffy looked up to glance at the man standing before Shanks some yards. They were still involved in their serious conversation, something Luffy never liked. Whenever the 'adults' talk about something serious then it's never good. His father would always talk to their army generals about the Goblins movements and it always meant Luffy couldn't go here or he had to keep out of this area. So restricting—like now, he felt restricted as his brothers held him close in their arms protectively, as Shanks stood before them guarding them, as the man standing before them all, gazing intently at Luffy making him freeze under that powerful golden-stare, a stare he's never seen before in his life . . . and he's had a good 1,700 years under his belt.

"I am sorry about this," Shanks spoke up, continuing on his talk with the tall pale human. "Luffy only meant good about this. Marking him meant he really likes him."

"I know the goings of Faerie Shanks!" Mihawk growled, his frustration continuing.

"Then stop fighting this," Shanks said with a roll of his shoulders. "Your boy's going to get involved whether you like it or not."

"But he is NOT ready to see this world!" Mihawk said, his arms outstretched, motioning to all around. "He is far too young Shanks! He- - in our years he's still just a newborn!"

"_Our_ years?" Ace perked his head up and narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired man. "So are you saying . . . you're of the Faerie world?"

Mihawk looked at the older prince and just frowned, his own eyes narrowed before saying—

"I do not belong to the Faerie world."

"Then you're a Tuatha Dè Danann?" Sabo then spoke up, looking curiously at the human.

Mihawk only straightened and said nothing. He didn't need to to these small brats who knew nothing but their own peaceful little kingdom. He had thought their father wouldn't shelter them too much . . . but who was he kidding when he is doing the same to his foster son?

Shanks turned back to the three curious princes before sighing out lightly. Shaking his head he looked at them seriously saying—

"Aye, he is."

He noticed Ace and Sabo open their mouths for more questions, but he motioned with his hand to quiet as he turned back to speak to him more.

"What will you do now then, Dracule?"

"I suppose it isn't wise to stay here any longer," Mihawk let out a sigh as he crossed his arms and dug the toe of his boot into the soft earth. "When Zoro wakes up and is healed enough for the journey we're leaving this land."

"What? !" Luffy suddenly spoke up, nearly pushing out of his brothers' embrace. "No! Don't leave, please! I want Zoro to stay here, with me."

"I'm sure you do you insolent child," Mihawk spoke, looking at Luffy with a hard glare like some scolding parent—almost. "That's why you've marked him am I right?"

Luffy looked down, he didn't like it when people spoke to him with such harsh tones. He wasn't used to it and his old brothers didn't want him to be used to it and so they growled at the human—no, he was of the Tuatha Dè Danann, a people not human, nor Faerie.

"Hey!" Ace growled. "Who gives you the right to speak to our brother like that? ! He is the third prince of the Faerie Kingdom and, Tuatha or not, you need to show some respect!"

"Easy there," Shanks motioned to the boys to calm down. "He's just . . . he hasn't been in the land for many a year so take it easy on him."

"Don't do that to them Shanks," Mihawk spoke. "How long I have been away from my home has nothing to do with the way I act. I act this way towards their _highnesses_ because they are insolent and know nothing of what is really going on."

"What the he- - is he talking about? !" Ace growled, his tone showing his frustration and want to know what was REALLY going on.

"Calm down," Shanks replied once more, turning to the boys, they were such a handful at times. "We'll talk about this with your father when we get home."

"Good," Mihawk said, turning from them, readying to leave. "Be sure you have the King tell them everything. Wouldn't want them to miss out on anything they should have already known."

"Don't say that Mihawk," Shanks said, reaching out his hand slightly. "They're just lads. You can't expect the young to grow up too fast."

"They need to," Mihawk said. "If they had then maybe this could have all been avoided."

"Even if you leave, Mihawk, the boy will still one day be drawn into the Faerie world," Shanks said, taking a step forward, knowing the raven-haired man was getting ready to leave them. "It's best you let him be drawn in here instead on another land. He'll be more vulnerable out there, here, the King can protect him better."

"Is that right?" Mihawk asked, turning back towards the redhead. "Will he really? Once the Faeries hear about him there'll certainly be an uproar. He- - even the Goblins would want his head."

"Heh, you think the king to be so stupid as to not know?" Shanks asked, tilting his head back slightly.

"No," Mihawk sighed out, his features this time softening if only slightly. "He's a good king, and I pray his sons become just as wise as him," At that he looked on at the three princes with a strange look in his eyes. "But Zoro is too young to be caught up with the Faeries right now. I'm sorry, Shanks. I've protected him this far in his life and I'll continue to do so."

With that Mihawk turned and left. The three princes watched as their good family friend Red-Haired Shanks bit his bottom lip in frustration and stamped his foot down on the green grass. He let out an irritated growl and then turned to them to notice their confused and questioning stares. He quickly deflated and nearly slumped over comically.

"Alright boys, let's get you back to your father—we've got a lot of things to discuss."

* * *

It had been another week before Zoro showed any signs of waking up and when he did he had to spend a maximum of two weeks in the hospital, enduring the crappy food, Brooke's get-well songs with bagpipes, ukuleles, violins, harps, banjos, etc, and Mihawk's constant surveillance and speeches of 'See-What-Happens-When-You-Run-Off-From-Home-Without-Me?'.

Zoro wouldn't admit it, but he secretly praised that stupid a- - cook for bringing him all those goodies from the bakery, those were the only food he'd ever digest. And Robin sitting by his bed and reading him those boring stories were better than having his foster father continue to scold him and burn invisible eye-beams into his skull. All-in-all, he was glad he had friends like these however new they were . . . he could tell they'd be lifelong friends if he was forced to live here a good number of years of his life.

If.

"What do you mean we're moving? !" Zoro asked, quickly sitting up in his bed and looked at his foster father with wide eyes as the pale man sat in a chair near the hospital bed peeling an orange.

"It's what I said," Mihawk replied simply. "We're moving."

"But we haven't even settled in yet!" Zoro said, his tone rising subconsciously and as Mihawk looked at him with warning eyes Zoro then caught himself and quieted his tone.

"I already told you before we'd be moving any time. You shouldn't sound so surprised," Mihawk replied, popping an orange slice in his mouth and leaning back in his seat.

"I thought we'd at _least_ live here a few years, not _months_!" Zoro replied, his tone once again rising—and here he was, beginning to get used to this place, even with the whole da- -ed strange creatures that he was pretty sure only existed in fairy-tales.

"Something's come up," Mihawk replied solemnly. "We simply cannot stay here any longer."

"Then where the he- - else will we move _father_?" Zoro growled out dangerously and in a threatening tone, one that Mihawk easily caught and simply would not have.

"You will _not_ speak to me that way," Mihawk's tone was just as dangerous and stern, if not more than Zoro's and the boy knew better than to get dangerous with his foster father. "I have taken you in when your parents didn't want anything to do with you and I have raised you, kept you fed, warm, and safe. This is how you show your respect to me?"

"Kept me safe, tchyeah, from what? ! My friends? !" Zoro continued to growl out his disapproval. "Just when I start making them you take me away from them. When will this end? !"

Mihawk let out a sigh as he watched Zoro grab at his healthy leg and rest his forehead on it, baring his teeth in dislike. Mihawk knew this was a show of Zoro saying he had no choice but to accept it, but it was such a sad sight to see. Mihawk always wished Zoro to be like the other normal children and have countless friends like he deserved, but . . . he wasn't like normal children and so this is why things had to be the way they were.

Mihawk had to be the bad guy for now, to keep him safe until he was ready for the other world, the world he hadn't been born into but belonged to. Zoro might think the man to be pure evil, taking delight in letting him meet new friends only to pull him away from them just when attachments were getting maid. But it was all lies.

Mihawk took most delight in the lad's smiles; his laughs when he's with his friends and being just like any normal teenager, any young adult. The moving hadn't only gotten on Zoro's nerves, but Mihawk's as well though he couldn't let him see this because Mihawk had to be calm when he told Zoro they were moving to a new country, continent. That he had to say goodbye to his friends as quickly as possible because their flight was already booked and the movers were already on their way.

It was hard for a boy like Zoro, but just like Mihawk, he'd have to get used to it. For now. Whether he liked it or not. There was no other choice.

So you can expect Zoro's reaction once he was released from the hospital . . . completely silent.

"Come on," Mihawk bade, holding the wheelchair out for Zoro to sit in.

The teen did so without a word and as he slunk into the chair he just kept his thoughts to himself. Mihawk inwardly sighed as he took up their belongings and began to push the man out of the room and out of that dreaded hospital.

The trip to the car was a silent one, one that Mihawk was expecting, but it still hurt him to see his foster son like this. It was for his own good, but he wouldn't know if Zoro would think the same . . . if he knew.

Mihawk sighed out as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's broad shoulders. He expected Zoro to react by swishing his hand away, but he didn't move, didn't speak, nothing. Mihawk supposed it was to be expected from him.

When the boy was younger he had gotten used to staying in a country for about a year or so and then moving, but then when they had lived in Japan for 9 years it seems that's what got Zoro so riled up during their moves. It was Mihawk's fault for staying so long, but they had been untouched there, no one had dared approach them and so Mihawk thought they were safe. It wasn't until Zoro came home on his graduation day with the largest gash across his neck as if someone had tried to rip his head off, when Mihawk realized they had stayed too long.

Every place had their 'other' worlds, but Japan's seemed to have been forgotten and the inhabitants all chased off to the country sides, which was the reason why Mihawk picked a crowded town to live in. But still Zoro had been found out by one of the creatures and thank God that the thing decided to walk around in a human form 'less Zoro have thought something else than running into some weird samurai trying to take his head. It had been strange to Zoro, but the boy could luckily defend himself and managed to kill his attacker—still, that gash had horrified Mihawk and just thinking about the boy dead would not and could not sit right with him.

Zoro couldn't die, not yet at least. He had an important role to play and so did Mihawk, his right now was raising the lad to become stronger and fight off these creatures out to have his head because of the strong rare essence he unknowingly spilled everywhere, attracting who-knows-what to take his head. Of course Mihawk just wanted for the two to live in solitude without being bothered by anyone or any_thing_. More than once in their moves Mihawk had no choice but to seek out these creatures and kill them.

It was his job to look after Zoro until he was strong enough to defend himself and, by the looks of it, he was far from it. Things would probably be so much easier if Zoro knew how to handle that essence of his, like Mihawk did, which was why this allowed him to come across, to even the Faeries, as a normal human.

It was different for Zoro though, being what he is. The more rare the being or creature, the more it attracts attackers. That's just the way it is.

Including Zoro there were only 5 left, and they attracted any kind of attacker because they were hated by all for what they had once wrought upon the world. Mihawk was once one of these attracted attackers, he and two other of his people decided to head out in search for each of their heads and they wouldn't stop searching for them until that is what they got . . . but things change and so do motives.

One might say 'how did I ever get into this?' but Mihawk knew exactly how, but that was for another time to reflect on. Right now, he had to look to find what other place they should live next, how many 'others' lived around the area, what kind of people they were, etc. Yeah, this is all he had to do before moving.

Even though, as of right now, there seemed to be no danger yet where they lived at now—besides the fact that that stupid Faerie Prince may show up and demanded for his marked—but, that aside, there had been no 'attackers' yet. Jack-In-Chains was just walked into, Mihawk knew that creature since early years, but Mihawk should have thought better about stepping back in Ireland of all places with someone like Zoro thinking this place would accept him and keep him safe for a little while.

No, he should have felt the immediate tension why they arrived here, among the Faeries and even Goblins. Mihawk knew there were still older folk like the Faerie King and Goblin King who still remembered what Zoro's kind had done to this land thousands of years ago, it was just the young ones like the princes and their other Faerie friends that didn't remember—but that doesn't mean they can't feel the tension. No, Mihawk was certain the two older of the princes did and it won't be long until the younger did and realizes his mistake in marking Zoro.

Foolish boy.

Still, like Mihawk would do, he'd wait until Zoro healed better for the journey. He'd hate to say goodbye to his homeland but he had no choice to. His stay was somewhat pleasant and he won't forget it.

With a sad smile Mihawk turned to watch Zoro continuing to lay on the couch and watch the fire roar. His arm and leg still in casts, crutches next to the armrest of the couch, of course next to his three katana as well.

"I'm heading out Zoro," Mihawk informed. "Be sure to try and not move around too much, I should be back tomorrow afternoon."

No reply came from the teen, but Mihawk didn't expect any. With that he took up his jacket and keys and left the home, making sure to lock the door as he left. He hated to leave the boy in such a state, not knowing what could happen when he was away, but he had no choice. So with a sigh he got in his car and drove off leaving Zoro home alone—like the other countless times.

Zoro only stared at the roaring fire for what seemed like hours, and once he was sure his foster father was far-gone he moved his eyes to look out the window. It was still noon and the sun was shining down through dull clouds baring the signs of winter. It was too cold in this house and it seemed like the fire was the only thing that could warm this old place.

Sitting up Zoro hissed slightly from the movement. His leg still hurt, not as bad as before, but still. He looked down at his casts and wondered for a minute that if he got them hurt again then he could stay here a little longer. He'd endure the pain if it meant he could stay here a little longer with his friends. Smiling softly Zoro let his head fall back with a sigh.

Mihawk would definitely know if Zoro suddenly got hurt again. He'd know what he was doing. They knew each other too well . . . or so Zoro thought. Thinking about it, Zoro knew that he actually didn't know too much about his foster father. He'd always leave the house going to his 'supposed job' but who the he- - knew what that was? . . . if he even had one. Well he had to have one because where else can they get the money to pay for their moving and belongings? Eh, who knows?

With a heavy sigh Zoro continued to sit there and wish he had another life. Before the move from Japan he hadn't ever thought about living some one else's life. Someone who doesn't move at all, someone who knew their friends since nursery, but no . . . this definitely wasn't him. He couldn't be common to save his life. That was the sad thing.

In his thoughts he hadn't heard the first few knocks coming from the front door, but after they began to grow louder Zoro jumped and so quickly grabbed at his crutches and hopped over to unlock the door, Mihawk always seemed to want the door locked—_always_.

Opening the door he blinked before an upturn in his lips was seen.

"Well, wasn't expecting you guys here," Zoro smiled as he looked at the bookshop owner, baker, and town musician standing at his front door.

"Me neither," Sanji muttered, acting as if he'd rather not be here as he crossed his arms, making Robin chuckle.

"We wanted to see you sooner Mr. Zoro, but your father wished you to rest awhile before we visited," Brooke said with a nod, clutching his violin in his hands.

"You aren't doing anything at the moment are you Mr. Roronoa?" Robin asked.

"Can't with these constricting things," Zoro groaned in distaste as he looked down at his casts. "Well, come in."

As everyone stepped in Zoro shut the door and hopped over towards the table where he took a seat with Brooke and Robin.

"Hhh, I guess I can make up some tea or somethin'," Sanji muttered. "Is it okay if I use your kitchen? I know it's supposed to be you serving the guests, but hey, look at yourself. I'd highly doubt you can fill any polite role with those things on."

"Go ahead," Zoro sighed with a wave of his hand, he didn't care.

"So how are you fairing Zoro?" Robin asked, leaning her chin on the backs of her hands.

"Fine I guess," Zoro muttered with a heavy sigh.

"Why so down?" Brooke asked, looking greatly concerned for him.

"I . . . have to move," Zoro muttered, almost barely audible but the others caught it, even Sanji.

"What? !" Sanji suddenly jerked his head around from the steaming kettle and the small dishes he was preparing from the leftover food he found everywhere. "Why?"

"Oh, you care if I leave," Zoro chuckled slightly in a teasing tone, but he really wasn't in the mood to tease at all. "Yeah, Mihawk told me it before we left the hospital. It's going to be like Japan; once I get better enough to fly we're out of here."

"You got hurt in Japan?" Robin asked, looking quite curious, but still sad to hear the boy is leaving after staying such a short amount of time here in Ireland. "Is that why you moved?"

"I guess," Zoro muttered. "It wasn't that bad—or at least I didn't think so."

"So tell us shi-head, what happened?" Sanji asked, coming up to the table with a tray of delectable goodies he created out of leftovers and then came to pour everyone tea.

"This lunatic dressed like an ancient samurai came out of nowhere come graduation day, trying to take my head off," Zoro muttered. "I defended myself, but he ended up dying. No charges were pressed because I was only defending myself, but Mihawk had flipped when I returned home with a cut on my neck."

"Cut?" Robin asked, her brow raising.

"Okay so it was more like a gash," Zoro groaned with a roll of his eyes. "But I slipped and he nicked me, big deal. I swore it wouldn't happen again."

"Like your chest?" Sanji asked, raising his curly brow.

"Hey! I was defending someone!" Zoro defended. "And I was stupid enough to forget my weapons alright."

"Human body shield, works like a charm eh?" Sanji chuckled as he finished pouring everyone tea and then coming down to sit next to Brooke and Robin. "So what, every time you get hurt you move or something?"

"No," Zoro sighed, letting his chin rest in his folded arms on the table. "When I was younger, before Japan, I was never attacked like 'that', so I dunno what's wrong with the old man."

"Well," Robin let out a sad sigh. "I wish you didn't have to go. We've been enjoying your company."

"And I you," Zoro smiled fondly at everyone.

"Daw, he has a heart," Sanji teased.

"What?" Zoro growled at him, narrowing his eyes even more at the blonde idiot.

"Sorry, just gotta tease ya one last time before you—you know—leave," Sanji said with a roll of his shoulders, trying to look passive about this, but he was beginning to fail, showing his sadness as well.

"Sniff! Sniff! I'll miss you just as much Zoro!" Brooke began to cry, rubbing at his round, dark, jazz glasses. "I'll play you songs everyday until you leave alright! So you won't forget!"

"Whoa, whoa," Zoro held up his hands as Brooke about struck his violin to make out some sappy melody, he wasn't in the mood to feel down and start missing them when he wasn't anywhere close to feeling up to flying and moving. "Easy there Brooke. I appreciate it and everything, but it's fine. Just . . . wait until I know I'm getting ready to move."

"If you want," Brooke said, bowing his head with a sniffle.

"Just . . . let me enjoy your company right now . . . as if I'm not going to move," Zoro placed a fond smile on his lips and was glad to be receiving them by three others.

* * *

"So . . . what are we going to do now?" Sabo asked as he leant against the couch that Ace and Luffy were sitting on.

"Yeah Lu," Ace said, nudging Luffy's head that laid on his lap.

"I . . . don't really know," Luffy said, gazing up at the ceiling before exhaling an angry pout. "I didn't know there were people you couldn't mark!"

"This is probably why father wanted us to mark mostly Faeries," Ace replied. "Humans can be a hassle."

"How do you know?" Luffy muttered, rolling onto his side, facing away from Ace. "You and Sabo were too lazy to mark humans."

"Were not dumbbutt!" Sabo growled, smacking Luffy's face with a throw pillow. "We just knew they were too much of a hassle. Father did tell us this when we were younger remember?"

"Sabo, what are you doing?" Ace asked. "You know Luffy didn't pay attention to anything father said when he was little."

"Heh, you're right," Sabo smirked, looking down at his pouting little brother. "He still doesn't, ha!"

"That's not true!" Luffy whined, jumping up and throwing the throw pillow back at Sabo who turned to take it on the back instead of face. "I heard what he said earlier clearly . . ."

**FLASHBACK**

"Father!" All three princes cried out in happy relief as they ran up to the king who stood up from his throne to wrap his arms around all his boys.

"Ah, my boys, my handsome boys," Faerie King Gol D. Roger smiled as he brought them all to his bosom. "I was wondering where the three of you ran off tonight."

"Sorry to worry you," Luffy sniffed, looking up at his father with watery eyes. "We didn't mean to be out so long."

"Hush, hush my boy," Roger smiled and patted his youngest son's head affectionately before giving them all one last good squeeze before letting them go and turning his attention to the redhead man before him. "So you're the one who found my boys huh Shanks?"

"King," Shanks knelt down in a bow, but Roger only scoffed, coming down to tap his shoulder.

"Up, up," Roger smiled. "I told you to call me Roger. I marked you after all and I agree with my boys—those that we mark have a right to call us whatever they see fit."

"Hm, same as usual Roger," Shanks smiled before standing up.

"So you're back from your mission?" Roger asked, turning around to pour himself and Shanks something to drink before giving it to him. "Then I assume you found the other Tuatha Dè Danann that had left this land thousands of years ago?"

"Other ones?" Ace whispered to Sabo and Luffy.

"So was that guy one of them?" Sabo asked, gazing at the redhead closely.

"I have," Shanks nodded, placing his drink down on a table before clearing his throat and looking down. "But . . . they're dead."

Roger stopped in his drink and frowned. His face became serious before placing his own cup down and coming to sit in his throne, knowing he'd probably want to sit down when hearing this.

"Alright . . . what happened? I knew those men, they were all well fighters even against the ones they so passionately hunted."

"They must have grown careless then," Shanks let out a sigh before taking a quick glance at the king's princes before giving them a slight smile before turning his attention back to their father. "All but one is dead."

"Who?" Roger sat up straighter, his eyes squinting in attention.

"Dracule Mihawk," Shanks replied.

"Is that right?" Roger leant back in his throne and nodded. "He was always the strongest out of them all, even among the other Tuatha Dè Danann, well—that is before you were born and he met his match, heh."

"You flatter me your majesty," Shanks chuckled.

"Roger, please," Roger let out a sigh before nodding for him to continue. "And where is Dracule these decades?"

"Preparing to leave Ireland," Shanks said, his brown eyes gazing at the king sadly.

"He was here and I didn't know it? !" Roger gasped. "Hm, must be getting old. He certainly wasn't the one causing the tension among everyone was he?"

"No," Shanks shook his head. "He has a young lad with him and—"

"Oh! That hard man finally settled down and had children?" Roger asked, his smile and eyes big, expectantly.

"Er, no," Shanks let out a small chuckle. "He's taking care of him, but I believe the young lad to have caused the sudden uproar."

"Really?" Roger asked, once again leaning back in his seat and then suddenly turned to his right to notice his three sons still standing there, listening to the conversation—something he thought they usually found boring and so leave. "Oh, boys, won't you leave and let Shanks and I talk?"

Ace was about to speak up for the three of them, but Shanks beat him first.

"I—promised they could learn a few things Roger."

"Why would it concern them? They're just boys," Roger waved the three off because he still wanted them to be continually young and innocent to such affairs.

"Well, Luffy," Shanks glanced at the youngest prince. "He happened to mark the young lad I was talking about, the one with Dracule."

"A human Luffy?" Roger turned to his youngest son with a playful smile. "What's been with you lately?"

Luffy only innocently rolled his shoulders and glanced up like he wasn't to blame. Roger smiled fondly at his childish antics before turning back to Shanks and motioning for him to continue.

"Alright then," Roger nodded. "Continue."

"I, myself, am too young to remember what _they_ did so many millennia ago," Shanks began; knowing Roger knew _who_ he was talking about. "But I know what their aura feels like. You do as well. Searching for the hunters who went after them after they left this land all those years ago I admit I've ran near some before—but I respectfully kept my distance knowing how strong they are and what chaos they can bring to any unfortunate soul."

"So I assume the hunters made no progress whatsoever," Roger let out a heavy sad sigh. "Such a shame . . . the world would be better off without having to worry about those 4 roaming the world."

"Well, I spoke with Dracule for a little while and he seemed to have known something about the 4," Shanks replied. "Something that has forced him to move from land to land for a long time. There may be more."

Roger's eyes narrowed before he glanced at his sons and sighed.

"I should like a meeting with him before he leaves," Roger replied. "Do you think you could get me one?"

"Well," Shanks chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "You know Mihawk . . . he's not so easy to get a meeting with. He'll probably decline."

"It's that serious is it?" Roger pondered, playing with his lips a little before sighing out. "And it happens to do with the lad he's raisin'?"

"I believe so," Shanks nodded. "I believe Luffy has actually marked the 'unmarkable'."

Again Roger's eyes narrowed before glancing at his youngest son who seemed to huff in confusion.

"What exactly does that mean?" Luffy asked, waving his arms around, nearly hitting his brothers who were standing at his side. "Does this mean when I marked him it didn't work?"

"No, no," Roger sighed out, shaking his head. "Your marks are fine Luffy, but . . . what Shanks is trying to say is that it wasn't such a good idea to mark that particular human."

"Is it 'cause of that guy that attacked us?" Luffy asked, looking down feeling as if he were in trouble.

"Yes and no I suppose," Roger replied, hating to see his youngest son like this and so got up and came to him before looping an arm around his shoulders. "Now, which human was this one huh Luffy? Was it that strong one you kept talking about?"

"Yeah," Luffy's smile suddenly returned to him, his eyes wide like his father's. "He's the one that took the blow for me from that troll."

"Yes, I didn't like that," Roger suddenly frowned. "This is why I tell you boys to stay away from humans because they're such fragile creatures."

"But he's not like most humans!" Luffy whined. "He's strong. He's okay now."

"Impressive," Roger nodded before glancing at Shanks. "That lad Shanks?"

"Aye," Shanks nodded.

"Well then," Roger sighed out before releasing the youngest prince. "Since you marked him I can't do anything about it, but there's a high tension in the air Luffy, meaning that even the Goblins feel it. They'll be out looking for its source so I want you and your brothers to stay here until the tension passes."

"Awww," Luffy moaned, bowing his head. "That's not fair."

"It is fair," Roger replied, placing his fists on his hips. "What if you boys were attacked by Goblins or Trolls?"

"But we weren't," Ace replied.

Roger looked at his oldest son before turning towards his second oldest, younger by only about three months mind you, and sighed.

"Sabo," Roger replied, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You're the responsible one here, why did you encourage your brothers to go out when I forbade it?"

"I'm sorry father," Sabo looked down. "I just . . . couldn't say no to Luffy. He wanted to find out if the human was well so badly that I . . ."

"I know," Roger let out a small groan. "Luffy can get to people, even me. From what I hear Dracule had attacked you after Luffy marked the human?"

"Yeah," Ace and Sabo said in unison.

"I know what it's like to anger that man, not a very wise decision," Roger shook his head.

"We didn't know he'd react like that," Luffy muttered.

"I know," Roger said, looking at the younger. "You three didn't know him so it's understandable, but knowing that man—if he attacks you because of some young lad he's taken in then he wants you to stay away from him. His reasons are his own, but I'll find out soon. Right now, you boys get to bed."

"But—" All three said in unison, still having so many unanswered questions.

"Listen to your father," Roger told his boys, waving them all.

All three grumbled with sighs before doing as they were told. Roger only turned back towards the Redhead and motioned him for a walk.

"Now . . . tell me _all_ Dracule had said," Roger said, the look on his face was that of concern as he and Shanks started down one of the many halls in the palace.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You know . . . somehow I doubt father will tell us what is really going on," Sabo said. "I know him. Matters of the 'outside' world shouldn't concern his little ones . . . that's what he'd say."

"Yeah," Ace let out a sigh and leant back in his seat, placing his arms behind his head.

"Father said the tension is going to make the Goblins go outside and search for the one causing it right?" Luffy asked, gazing at his brothers with perfectly round eyes.

"Yeah," Ace nodded.

"What . . . will they do with the cause?" Luffy asked, glancing down before quickly glancing back up at his brothers. "What if it is Zoro like you said? ! I know Goblins, they're mean. What if they hurt him? !"

Ace smiled before rubbing his brother's head.

"You said it yourself Luffy, he's strong. Don't you think he can take care of himself against a few Goblins?" Ace asked with a chuckle.

"Not when he's injured dumba- -," Sabo groaned from behind the two.

"Yeah . . . about that," Ace chuckled nervously before scratching the back of his head. "But . . . if the Goblins want that tension gone then is it bad? Should we let them?"

"Ace!" Luffy gasped, not believing his brother. "What if it _is_ Zoro? ! I don't want him gone! I want him here, with me! That's why I marked him!"

"Easy there Luffy, I know alright," Ace held up his hands in defense. "But what else should we do? Father said to stay here while the Goblins go outside. We can't disobey him again."

There was silence now, among the brothers and both Ace and Sabo were glancing at Luffy, wondering what could come across his mischievous face. They knew their brother and no doubt that he'd try something. It was just . . . Luffy.

"I don't want the Goblins hurting what I marked," Luffy muttered out lowly, but his brothers caught it.

"Then what are you going to do?" Ace asked, looking at his younger brother with a curious gaze.

Luffy smiled at his brothers. That smile was purely Luffy and both sighed knowing the boy was going to get in trouble for this . . . heck they'd probably end up following him just to watch and then they'd get in trouble for not doing anything to stop Luffy. What can they say? They were Faeries.

"That's easy," Luffy giggled. "Get there first."

* * *

It was some time deep in the night and the whole town had gone to bed peacefully, well all but a certain musician. He just couldn't seem to find it in him to sleep and so he stayed up to write songs. Many of them for a certain new friend whom he had just recently found out would be leaving very soon. How sad.

With a sniff Brooke took up his violin and began hitting the strings for a melody, but nothing seemed to come to him. What a restless night indeed. With a sigh he slumped his shoulders and placed his violin down next to his bed.

He turned and looked up at his cuckoo clock and noticed it was way passed his bedtime. Nearing 1 in the morning. He decided it was best to try to sleep but just when his thoughts reflected on his bed he was interrupted by a sound coming from outside his window. He jumped up immediately and grabbed his violin like he was about ready to hit someone with it.

Looking into the night outside his window he saw nothing, but his nerves wouldn't stop making his body shake and so—he reluctantly made his way outside, looking around near the small garden lain under his bedroom window. Nothing there but roses and lilies and so as he turned and just about readied to head back inside something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes.

Giving a slight squeak he turned and held up his violin, ready to bash the perpetrator's skull in if they dared show their face and scare the living daylights out of him.

"W-Who's out there? !" Brooke called out to the night, but again nothing and so he sighed and slumped his shoulders, nothing, he was worrying over nothing.

Once again he turned to head back inside, but before he could the noise grew louder and this time it wouldn't stop. Feeling his blood run cold Brooke turned around quickly, his eyes widening enough to pop out of his skull as he let his jaw drop and scream into the night.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Zoro looked up from where he sat on the couch reading a book . . . it was all he could do at the moment. He placed the book down and grabbed his crutches.

"Can't be Mihawk," He muttered to himself. "He said this afternoon, and plus, he's got a key to the house so . . ."

Zoro opened the door to see Robin and Sanji standing at his doorstep, absent of a very tall and lengthy town musician. Blinking he looked at their faces, Sanji kept hopping around on one leg then the other nervously and inhaling deep breathes of smoke while Robin stood completely still, her eyes down before she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Zoro asked, wondering why they had suddenly come by so early in the day. "Where's Brooke?"

"Mr. Brooke . . ." Robin went on, glancing down slightly before looking at Sanji as he closed his eyes, then she turned her eyes to Zoro and continued. "He's been found dead."


End file.
